Setting The Stars On Fire After Story
by DemonHeart42
Summary: Although many stories come to an end, that does not always mean that the future is not a possibility. A sequel of short stories revolving around our beloved characters from Setting The Stars On Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Kauia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The ticking of the nearby grandfather clock fills the large room with the consisting clicking of the moving second hand. The faint noise of birds chirping outside the large library window situated behind my desk reaches my ears as I stare out at the large expanse of the front lawn. From the perfectly trimmed grass to the delicately sculpted bushes and trees meticulousness placed all around the road leading up to the front doors of my home.

Around me, the smell of aged paper and ink as well as lingering dust surrounds my senses. It's a comforting smell. One that has followed me in all the years I've spent locked up in this room doing nothing but work day and night. The very room I used to shelter myself away from _her…_

* * *

**After Story 1**

**The Secrets of Jude Heartfilia**

_POV: Jude_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

The sound of shifting clothing reminds me that I am not alone in the large room as my guest clears their throat to catch my attention.

"You wanted to see me," the voice behind me asks, sounding strained from the apparent uneasiness of having been summoned out of the blue. I ignore the voice for a moment as I continue to gaze outside the window to admire the vast land that my family has owned for countless generations.

"How is she doing?" I finally ask without tearing my gaze from the bright scenery before me, "Is she eating?"

My guest sits up, apparent from the rushed rustle of clothing and the creak of a moving chair and is about to answer when he is cut off from his visiting companion.

"The princess is doing well this morning. She has eaten a third of her porridge and a few bites of bread, which is a few mouthfuls more than the past few days," Another voice, an inexpressive female one, answers without pause, "She has also begun to make light conversation with most of the staff."

"That's good," I murmur more to myself than to the woman who had spoken, "Continue to keep an eye on her and report to me if anything changes," I order as I turn to look into the blank icy blue eyes of Lucy's personal housemaid.

Virgo respectfully bows before turning to leave the room while my actual guest remains seated in the chair before my desk, looking more nervous as I watch him intently. I wait for the rose-haired maid to leave the room before finally acknowledging the orange-haired male sitting before me who looks as tired and edgy as I feel.

I take a moment to regard his appearance of wild orange hair that never stops annoying me in the many years I've known him with how messy it is, or the tinted blue spectacles he never seems to take off. The young male is wearing an ensemble of black coat and matching trousers that make him look like the refined gentleman he has grown up to be. His visage is the epitome of what the youngest son of a wealthy and distinguished company owner should look like.

Loke Celeste exudes refinement and is nothing more than a gentleman he was raised to be. He is also smart, dedicated, professional, and loyal. He is every bit the man his parents raised to be and more, and it makes me feel proud and honored to have been able to watch him grow up alongside my daughter all these years.

"You used to be such a brat," I blurt out without meaning to, thinking back to when the man used to be a young and troublesome boy.

He never broke anything or made much of a scene, but he did have a mouth on him. One that was never shy in expressing his thoughts freely.

"S-Sir?" the male questions, looking alarmed at what I've stated.

Shaking my head, I can't help but let out a humored chuckle that makes him blink awkwardly at me.

How could I take him seriously when his face looked as if he were standing at the end of my sword when in fact he was only a few feet across from me with a desk in between us. His expression makes me reminisce about the scowling face he used to give me when he was younger. He would always pout angrily at me and his parents whenever we would get after him, and always looked as if he were bored out of his mind. I don't think I've ever gotten a true smile from the male in all the years I've known him.

Those gestures were left for my daughter when he thought I wasn't looking.

Thinking back on the ferociousness the male once used to possess, I have to wonder when it was that he started fearing me. Started to jump when I would enter a room or wince when I looked his way. Reactions he had never possessed when he was a child and when I was at my most vicious.

Perhaps it all started when I met _him…_

"You don't have to be so nervous Loke. I'm not going to yell at you," I assure the male whose stiff shoulders only relax for a second before tensing up again, looking unsure of himself. He still feels guilty for not being able to protect Lucy while she was under his watch, "Loke," I sigh when I notice the male's eyes darken with self-hate. A very emotion I was familiar with, "It wasn't…"

"Please sir… don't," the male cuts me off before I can tell him what he has undoubtedly been hearing a thousand times since Lucy's recuperation, "Please… just don't say it."

Loke leans forward so that his forearms are resting against his knees. His hands grip each other tightly as his whole body shakes with anger and his teeth clench to keep him from crying out. He is the visual representation of how I have felt the past couple of weeks.

I empathize with the broken male, but that did not mean that I would grant him his wishes.

"It wasn't your fault," I state in the very voice that has caused thousands to shake in fear. The very commanding voice that had scared off my staff and pushed away my daughter. The very voice that had no acceptance for weakness, "Accept the truth Celeste. Accept the fact that it was not your fault that my daughter was taken, but mine."

"Don't do that sir, don't take my blame and place it on yourself," The red-head pleads. His broken eyes annoying me from how familiar to my own they seem.

"Follow your own advice for once," I grunt while turning my body away from the window to face him fully with my hands clasped behind my back, "It was my fault that this whole thing happened Loke. For a long while I knew that Jose was after my daughter, but because of my ignorance I left it alone and kept Lucy exposed. Had I been a better father this whole thing would probably not have happened."

We both grow quiet, uncertain as to what it is that we should do to try to comfort the other. Especially when neither one of us wanted to be comforted for things we had done.

"Was there a particular reason that you called me in here sir?" Loke finally asks after a long pause of silence.

Typical of him to be eager and to the point about things. The only time he beat around the bush was when there was a topic he did not want to talk about or made him feel uncomfortable.

"You love my daughter, don't you," I ask, catching the male off guard who doubles over as if I had punched him in the stomach

He stumbles over his words, looking erratic in the way he tries to gather his thoughts as if I were again holding a spear to his heart. It's almost comical in the way the male tries to find words to speak and I entertain the idea of teasing him more, but time has become to be short for us all. I can feel it in the way the air no longer moves the same way in my home, or even the world outside our front door.

Time is running out.

"Why…Why would you ask that?" The orange-haired male finally breathes out, looking dazed and out of sorts. When he doesn't receive an answer from me he sighs heavily and looks back down at his hands that are stilled clasped in front of him, "You know I do," he murmurs without looking at me.

"I'd have to be completely blind to not have noticed," I reveal.

Years of side glances, comforting gestures, and sweet words noticed by myself as well as the boy's parents have not gone unnoticed. I was no stranger to the showings of coquettish advances as well as 'romantic' musings.

They way Loke expressed his devotion towards Lucy was the exact same way I had charmed Layla all those fateful years ago. To protect, love, and cherish Layla had been the only meaning to my existence. She had been my world the way I am certain Lucy is to Loke, and I knew that the male would do anything to keep my daughter happy.

Even if it meant hurting his own heart in the process. A feat I unfortunately needed the young male to do.

"I need you to do me a great favor Loke," I tell the young man while looking down at the scattered paperwork on my desk. Documents filled with the various incident reports that never seemed to end.

"Anything sir," Loke loyally says while straightening up in his seat, "Whatever you ask, consider it done."

"So quickly you are to give away your happiness?" I ask, mournful at what it is that I want to ask him, "Be mindful that what I am about to ask you will in no way be an easy task to fulfill."

"Whatever it is I'll do it."

"Even if it means forfeiting a future with my daughter?" I ask causing the boy to gape at me speechless, "Because that might have to be a requirement," I answer while looking back up at him as he continues to remain silent.

"Do you mean that you do not want me and Lucy to be together?" Loke asks after finally regaining his voice, "Is this my punishment for being so careless with her?"

"No," I reassure him, "I only say it because Lucy might choose a different partner. Especially if she is sent to go live with the king in Crocus."

"With Natsu? But… why would you send her there of all places?" Loke asks, alarmed.

He looks taken aback at the mention of the name meaning summer. Remembering a moment where a promise had been made to never speak of that boy or the thing we had done to him ever again. It was a secret that was never supposed to come into light or be mentioned to Lucy it if could ever be helped. We had hurt her enough and I wanted nothing more than for my sins to remain in the past as I continued to search for ways to fix the future as well as the bonds with my daughter.

"Things are not working out as well as I had thought," I tell Loke while pushing a few of the incident reports towards him, "Jose keeps striking our project up north and soon he'll get tired of it and probably come to attack us directly. I need to make preparations if that time comes to keep Lucy safe, and the only place I know she'll be safe is with _him,_" I tell him while still childishly refusing to utter that boy's name.

"How do you ever plan on getting her to live there? We can't just assume that the king will accept Lucy into his home and keep her protected. He doesn't remember her and he hates you. What favor do you ever dream of receiving from him?" Loke asks skeptically, "How do you plan on making this work? Also… Why are you already planning your own death? Isn't there anything we can do to keep this from happening?"

"This is only a plan in case something _does_ happen to me," I reason, "Besides, I've already made arrangements to talk to a friend I have within the castle. Someone who owes me a favor and is willing to help. We will be meeting with her tomorrow in town to discuss my plan further," I let him know, "So my question is, will you help me?"

Loke remains quiet for a good while. Appearing pensive and at war with his thoughts, but deep down I know he wouldn't deny in helping me. Not if it meant that Lucy would be sheltered in one of the safest places in all of Fiore. A place where I hoped her friendship with the Dragon King would reawaken. A friendship that should have never been broken.

"You said that I might have to forfeit a future with Lucy? Do you expect her to end up with Natsu instead?" Loke asks, and I know that he still wonders if I do not want him and my daughter to be together.

"My daughter's future from here until the last of her days is in her hands Loke," I tell the male while turning to walk back towards the window where a bright sunset was setting the sky ablaze, "If she and the king decide to remain together, it is up to her to make that choice. As well as it is her choice to stay with you, or with someone else completely."

Unsatisfied with my answer, Loke simply sighs.

"My daughter's future is in your hands as well as the hands of the rest of my staff who will learn about all of this if the plan ever comes to pass. If something ever does happen to me, I hope that you will stay and care for the company until Lucy is ready to take over it herself one day." I tell him while continuing to look out into the empty gardens where a young boy and girl once used to run to and from the woods lining the edge of the grounds. A feat they had thought had gone unnoticed for so many years.

A feat I would never reveal to have been aware of to anyone.

"I'll do it," Loke finally says after a long pause of silence, "Anything for her."

Smiling grimly, I turn and join him at the desk to continue talking about the work that awaited all of us.

Tomorrow we would convene with Juvia and I would pray from today and on that this plan of mine would never come to pass.

* * *

**So here is the beginning of the After Story I promised you all.**

**I want to give a great big thanks to all the reviewers who left their suggestions for the upcoming prompts.**

**I hope you all enjoy and remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Habash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The happy chatter of people fills the air all around us along with the smell of delicious food wafting from the several booths lined along the road. Everywhere you looked the streets of Crocus were decorated in dazzling colored ribbons and streamers with people dressed equally in brilliant clothing. It felt like a completely different world as my group and I continued to walk down through the throng of people.

Keeping my hands in my pockets, I look forward at the front of the group that was being led by Lucy, Natsu, and the children. All laughing and enjoying one another's company as Lucy held onto the princess in her arms while the young prince walked between the two adults. Each child happily chewing away at the treats their father bought them from a stand a few feet away. They were the picture of a perfect family…

* * *

**After Story 2**

**A Chance Encounter**

_POV: Loke_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

We were all worried when Lucy had taken Natsu's hand and dragged him out of the ballroom against his will last night. Worried at the angered look the blonde had on her face, all wondering in silence whether everything would turn out alright. I could only pray to Mavis that whatever it was that they talked about wouldn't leave Lucy falling back into that depressive state she had been in the past couple of months.

The last thing I wanted was for her to get her heart broken again, which is why I had fought with her on several occasions to keep her from coming to the castle. It's not that I didn't want her to return to Natsu, but I feared that he would reject her again. Break her heart and leave her wallowing in misery.

I didn't want to see her sad anymore…

However, things turned out for the better when the couple returned to the ballroom with the children, hand in hand with bright smiles encompassing their faces. Showing that things had been patched up between the chaotic couple, much to everyone's relief, and since that moment the four have been inseparable.

After that the only incident we all feared was Erza finding out that Lucy had broken into the castle, but surprisingly enough the general did not make a scene. Instead she informed us that she had banished _Lucille_ from the castle, not Lucy, which meant that technically the blonde was not breaking any rules. She was, however, still wary with the female. Lucy had lied to everyone and even, though not intentionally, caused a lot of people to get hurt. That it would take time for the red-head to fully forgive the blonde from putting her family in danger, but she was willing to work it out with time.

Not long after we learned that the general was pregnant, much to all of our surprise, and Jellal could not help but beam with pride. The news was especially excitedly received by an ecstatic Mirajane who cried out, "I KNEW IT!" while jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Apparently she, along with a few others, believed that the red-head was with child and now their beliefs were proven true.

More news came from everyone who wanted to catch up with one another that anyone hardly got any sleep while the rest of the guests were forgotten to mingle amongst themselves. However, no one complained. It was the king's party, after all, which meant he had the right to go off and enjoy himself with his family if he so pleased. Not that anyone openly complained.

For the rest of the night, Lucy remained by Natsu's side and dancing with him every opportunity she got. She had also saved a dance for Laxus and I who graciously accepted the requests much to Natsu's chagrin. For Laxus, because of how the male had "flirted" with Lucy before learning that it had been a ruse until he found out that the large male was actually Lucy's cousin. With me, well it was because of how close I held Lucy to me.

It made the male's face turn a similar shade of red as Erza's hair, but I paid no mind to him as I waltzed with Lucy like I had done many times before.

The dance was wonderful and felt like no one existed outside of our little bubble. As if we were the only two people in the world and the smile she gave was only for me. That every twirl and dip and turn would be endless and the song we danced to would never end. But the song ended too soon, and she wasted no time in returning to Natsu's side.

Bitterly I realized that the bright smile she had on her face was not mine… that it would never be mine. That she would not remain by _my_ side and be _my_ wife to love and cherish. She would be Natsu's, just as she had been his before, and all I could do like I was doing now was watching her walk further away from me… and it broke my heart.

_I need you to do me a great favor Loke…_

_Anything sir… Whatever it is I'll do it…_

_Even if it means forfeiting a future with my daughter?_

_…_

_So my question is, will you help me?_

"I'll do it…" I mutter under my breath while remembering the promise I had made Jude a long time ago. A promise I continuously wished I had never made, because maybe then Lucy would have ended up with me, chosen me, but she wouldn't have been happy… not as happy as she is now. Especially after how long I had lied and kept things from her most of our lives. Helped make decisions that she never got a say in and it only made me remember something that Jude had told me a long time ago…

_She's been under the rule of so many, I think it is time that she gets to choose her own path. If she decides to share it with you I will have no argument, but if she decides to go with someone else, whether it be that boy or someone completely different, then you must accept it. She needs to be the maker of her own destiny, just as her mother would have wanted that to be._

Looking at her now as Natsu kissed her cheek, I realize that this before me was the outcome of the choices Lucy had made all on her own. Choices, that against all odds, brought her back to the one person she loved most in this whole world. A boy who once upon a time used to be the only thing that mattered to Lucy and became the choice no one would ever be able to take away from her. A choice I would have to willingly swallow like a bitter pill for the sake of her happiness…

I would never stop loving Lucy. Ceasing to love her would be equivalent to stop breathing, and I couldn't do that. I could, however, step to the side and watch her happiness unfurl further and further with every step she took beside Natsu. The only person in this world who could ever really understand and accept her wild nature that she had kept under wraps for so long.

They had gone through similar hardships and they deserved to finally find peace with one another in a world that was of their making. Thinking on it now, I realize that my princess was finally going to be the queen I always knew she was. No more would she remain hidden beneath the shadow of her former life as a quiet and obedient Duchess like her father had raised her to be, but the outgoing woman Layla always knew she would become.

"I kept my promise," I say to the sky while burying my hands deeper into the pockets of my trousers as I wonder if Jude and Layla were watching down on us from wherever they were.

Hopefully I had done them both proud. Hopefully one day I'd be happy with _my_ choice to have gone through Jude's plan.

"Let's go see the fire breathers!" I hear one of the children exclaim and watch as they point in the direction of where a large crowd was beginning to form around a few strangely dressed individuals.

Immediately the king's entourage follows behind the king towards the show that was about to begin. Even Laxus follows suit, keeping his eyes on the beautiful white-haired cook whose face had a permanent blush dusting her cheeks. A rosy color that darkened when the blond male offered his arm to escort her through the busy crowd.

Unable to keep from smiling at the scene, I watch the group make its way through the crowd wondering if I should follow them. To go along and pretend that I was having the time of my life like everyone else. To swallow my emotions as I continue to plaster on my face so as not to worry Lucy whose smile was the brightest I had ever seen in a long time.

Her smile was all I needed, but I still needed time to get my affairs in order. To be completely alright with this choice my princess and future queen had made, or at least feel more comfortable lying about my feelings with better ease.

Stepping forward, I walk down the original path the entourage had been following instead of heading in the same direction they were currently going. I thought it best to let them all enjoy their day together while I ventured through the capital city to find something to distract me before I needed to return with the others again.

After half an hour of walking, I find myself being drawn towards an extravagantly decorated table with a familiar beautiful woman dozing off in her seat under the shade of her little tent. She is clad in a flamboyant blue skirt that had strange designs decorating the cloth with gold coins hanging from the purple scarf wrapped around her head as well as the sash wrapped around her waist of a similar color. She is also covered in bangles that hang from her wrists and jingle with every move she makes, as well as a few necklaces that hang from her neck.

Before her there is a crystal ball seated on a red pillowcase while a deck of cards sits to her right. I can only guess that the woman was out to read and tell people's fortunes. A feat she was rather good at. Not that I could ever really believe the rumors as it was well known that the woman was a drunk.

As if hearing my thoughts, Cana Alberona opens her eyes wearily to look up at me staring at her. She blinks a few times before sitting up, looking as if she were contemplating me.

"It came true, didn't it?" Cana asks while tilting her head to the side, causing her jewelry and clothing to make a twinkling song.

"Hello to you too Cana," I say to the drowsy woman.

I give her a curious look as she states, "You got dumped," without even blinking or acknowledging my hello.

Grumbling, I look away from the woman, remembering suddenly the time she had, against my will, read my palm a few years back when I was in town on business with Duke Heartfilia. She had told me then that the love I wanted would not come to be and that many hardships would follow in the years to come. This prediction had actually taken place a few weeks before Lucy had been kidnapped the first time a few years ago.

"I knew it," the brunette cackles while leaning forward in her chair and resting her head on the palm of her left hand, "Pity that I was right," She murmurs while looking up at me with eyes that almost looked sorrowful. Especially since she must now know that the woman she had predicted I would never end up with was now with her employer.

"It doesn't matter," I answer, wanting nothing more than to leave. Regretting immensely in talking with the woman I had forgotten had once told me a future I had been sure would not come true.

We remain quiet for a while before Cana straightens up with a pleasant sigh.

"Would you like for me to read your palm again?" she asks and I shoot her a reproachful look.

"What, so you can ruin my life again?" I ask, not meaning to sound bitter, knowing fully well that what had happened was not her fault. It was just something that fate decided was the course we all needed to take.

"I didn't ruin your life," Cana waves dismissively, "And besides, struggles don't always last long. You never know, there might be happier trails awaiting you," he says while holding out her hand towards me, but when I look at her skeptically she assures me that this reading was on the house.

Sighing heavily, I move forward and take one of my hands out of my pockets to hand over to her with my palm up.

Cana takes it eagerly into her left hand to study over it while tracing the fingers of her left hand from my wrist all the way to the tips of my own fingers.

Her fingers are cool, strange considering how hot the weather actually was today, and my whole arm tingles with every gentle touch she gives me. In fact, the longer I watch her work the more uncomfortable I start to feel as my heart starts to pick up its pace. Just like it had the last time we had talked years ago.

Feeling my face grow warm, I look away from the woman to watch the crowd passing by us as they enjoy the festival before the annual games were to be held later. I had planned on going with Laxus to see the entertainment in the colosseum, but since he had gone off with Mirajane and seemed inclined to remain by her side for the rest of our trip I thought it best to simply return to the castle after this.

"Hmm," she hums while paying close attention to a certain spot on my palm, "I see," she murmurs, as if she were listening to someone talking to her. Almost as if my palm were openly telling her everything that awaited me. Then again, for all I knew it could be doing exactly that.

Looking up at me with a smile, Cana gently curls my fingers, closing my hand, before pushing my hand towards me as if giving it back. I can't figure out why my heart tightens strangely when she does this as I keep my hand closed into a fist by my chest. Feeling a bit wary in opening, though I don't know why.

Cana simply gives me a happy smile, now seemingly fully awake, as she waits patiently for me to get my bearings.

"So, what's the verdict doc?" I ask the bright female who fixes the sleeves of her shirt so that they're pushed up to her elbows as she moves her gaze to her crystal ball. Looking at it tentatively just as she had my hand while waving her own hands around it, she takes a minute to decipher what it is that she seeing.

"Light struggles await your future," she says cryptically and I scoff at her answer, "But..." she continues before I can complain while looking up at me, "They will yield happiness in the long run with the growth of opportunity and a chance encounter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, not understanding what it was she had just told me.

"It means that, yes, there _will_ be struggles in the upcoming months but it will all be worth it. Happiness awaits you and the company you work for will flourish. Things will soon fall into place for you," she explains while sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Opening my palm, I try to see what she had seen in the different lines stretching across the appendage, but I knew I would never see it. I only had to trust the brunette. Her predictions were always right, after all.

"What about…" I start while looking back up at her curiously, "What does the chance encounter mean?" I then ask dumbly even though the answer was a simple one.

"It just means that you'll soon meet someone who will help the scattered pieces of your life fall into place," she says with a smile.

Nodding, I let my hand fall back to my side when the trumpets announcing the opening of the gates to the colosseum blare. Signaling for those who wanted to watch the sport to begin heading to the colosseum to find their seats.

"Are you going?" Cana asks while standing up from her seat and packing up her few things into a bag as I shake my head. She remains quiet for a second before asking me if I wanted to go to a bar.

Normally I would have declines, but something told me that maybe, just maybe, I should really go along with Cana for the day.

Perhaps an outing with a new friend would definitely bring a chance encounter...

* * *

**So there is After Story part 2!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Shout Outs**

**Great amazing thanks to all who Followed and Favorited as well as who Reviewed:**

**\- little stuffs (Kauia) = Lol it was you who had suggested the prompt some time ago. I clicked the link of one of your previous reviews and it took me to your page with your new name on it. I'm also glad you really liked it, and yes Jude is dead. He was just making plans for where he could send Lucy if he _were_ to die which he did and its how Lucy was sent to the castle to live there.**

**\- cosmictrap = I'm glad you liked the chapter, and this chapter gives a nod to Loke's thoughts and potential future with a certain brunette ***_winks_*****

**\- stranger1999 = I surprisingly do ship it, only because Loke's ark in the show really swayed my heart, but NaLu is endgame for me! Loke will definitely find love and I'm happy to hear the change of heart towards Jude.**

**\- Secret a = Yup, it was Jude's plan all along. Nalu is definitely forever and Loke will definitely find someone who will reciprocate his feelings.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**If you are enjoying these shorts, please Follow, Favorite, and Review to continue on with this adventure! And if you have any questions or ideas you can always PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to **

**11is2not11**

**and**

**Habash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Laughter resonates throughout the cool summer night. Everyone gathered around the campfire clap and laugh at the children dancing around the flames. Their smiles brighter than I had ever seen them to be before the beginning of the week. However, none could match the large smile that encompassed their father's face who watched them play so freely.

Natsu had a familiar glint in his eyes as he watched the children dance freely, and he gives Lucy a look that they both give one another a knowing look. Almost as if sharing a secret between them that we might not ever know or understand. Still, they looked happy wrapped in one another's arms as they enjoyed the company of their friends and family, and I can only watch them. Happy that they had found one another. Happy that everything had worked out just as he had hoped it would.

We did it Jude. We saved them, I think inside my head while looking up towards the stars that wink joyfully down at us. Almost as if they were congratulating us on our victory.

* * *

**After Story 3**

**The Proposal**

_POV: Juvia_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Fingers intertwine with my own and I turn to find Gray smiling happily down at me from where he is seated by my side.

His smile causes warmth to spread through me as I lean into his shoulders to look back at the children still dancing to the clapping of the group. The show not at all graceful, but entertaining nonetheless.

"When will we have our own?" Gray asks while nudging the top of my head with his chin while releasing my hand so he could wrap his arm around me to hold me closer.

"Soon," I murmur while settling into his side while continuing to watch the children who were finished with their dance scurry to their parent's side. Parents because Lucy could basically now be considered their mother with the way she loved and cherished the children, and how they loved and cherished her back, "We need to get married first," I then state, remembering the cool ring still situated on my left ring finger.

"Just another few months," Gray sighs happily while kissing the top of my head.

Why did I have to insist on a winter wedding?

"This is such a wonderful moment," Mira gushes as she and Laxus arrive while carrying drinks on trays they brought from the kitchen, "It's so nice to have everyone together like this," she says while passing out the drinks.

"Yes, this is very nice," Erza agrees while taking a drink from the usually silent blond male Mira had recently taken an interest in, "Especially since we've got a new member in the group whom Mira can't seem to stay away from," the red head muses with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Erza!" Mira whines while straightening up and whipping her head around to glare at the red head who can only laugh along with everyone else.

"I foresee blond and white-haired babies in our future!" Cana exclaims while pressing the fingers of her left hand to her forehead and reaching out her right hand towards the embarrassed Mira, "Lots and lots of babies," Cana continues with a cryptic voice and her eyes closed as she somehow keeps a composed expression on her face.

Everyone laughs at Cana's act, causing the cook's face to burn a bright pink while Laxus keeps a composed face. One would have thought him to be unaffected until you noticed the slight blush forming on his cheeks. He also didn't seem to mind the idea of getting closer to our dear Mira just as everyone else seemed to joke at.

Mira finishes distributing her drinks before taking her seat beside her brother. Soon to be followed by Laxus whose silent excuse was that he wanted to sit next to his cousin who so happened to also be beside Mirajane. A feat no one missed as they continued to taunt the fuming female who refused to remove her hands from her face. Not even Laxus could stop his smile from forming at the sight of the adorable antics Mira was showing.

"Come on man, it was a joke," Gray pipes up towards Natsu who was grumbling into his mug of warm ale, "He wasn't flirting with her. They're cousins."

Gray was referring to the ball and how Laxus had asked Lucy to dance to stoke jealousy into the pinkette. A feat that worked all too well which effectively lead up to this monumental moment of happiness and peace. Natsu, however, was seemingly still not over the whole ordeal as he held Lucy in his arms closely. As if worried that Laxus would indeed take her away.

"Loke is the one you should be worried about," Erza chimes over her mug of juice, "He is the one who always said he wanted to marry her."

"I would have married her instantly if you had rejected her again," Loke jokes from his seat across the fire.

"I would have accepted without question," Lucy says impassively while taking a sip of her own drink while shrugging when Natsu gives her an incredulous look. "I would have done it out of spite," she then shrugs while the corner of her mouth curls into a coy smile, "You didn't actually expect me to live the rest of my life grieving you, did you?"

"Make her cry again and I'll be sure to steal her away from you, and this time for good," Loke threatens jokingly while pointing at the flabbergasted king.

"Hurt her again and I'll take her to Bosco with me and gramps," Laxus chimes in before wrapping his arm around the still red-face Mira, "And I'll take Mira with me as well."

The entire group erupts into a chaotic symphony of cries and cheers that hurt my ears. Still, I can't help but laugh along with everyone at the sight of Natsu bursting into a furious crimson as he yells along with everyone else.

"No, no, no!" Natsu cries, while standing to his feet and dragging Lucy along with him. "No one is stealing MY Lucy!" he says adamantly, "You'll die at my sword before you even try," he threatens as he holds Lucy in his arms while looking pointedly at Loke and then Laxus, who both shrug dismissively at the king, "Besides, I'm the one who is going to marry Luce and make her the happiest person in the WORLD!"

"You've been warned Salamander," Gajeel cackles while receiving a dirty look from Natsu who misses how red Lucy's face turns at his declaration. Or how her smile nearly encompassed her entire face..

"We're keeping you to that promise," Loke says with a soft look in his eye as he raises his cup towards the king.

Everyone cheers while raising their own drinks up into the air, but through the merriment I can't help but wonder one thing.

"Does this mean that you will be staying in the castle from now on?" I ask the blonde who gives me a curious look from where she is still comfortably trapped in her partner's arms.

"Of course it does," Happy pipes from where he stops chasing his sister around the fire, "Her and dad are happy now so she doesn't need to go."

I don't miss the way Lucy's smile falls as her face expresses a deep discomfort, or how Laxus and Loke give each other knowing looks. Looks that told me that there was something they had kept from me when we had made plans on sneaking Lucy into the castle.

A look that told me that they weren't going to stay.

"You're leaving?" Levy asks, attempting to hold back the disappointment in her voice with no luck as all eyes direct themselves towards the blonde.

Leaning into Natsu, Lucy holds the pinkette close with a small smile on her face as she admits a soft, "Yes," much to everyone's surprise, "But it's not forever," she then quickly interjects when she notes the sad faces of those around us, "It's only for a few months…"

"A FEW MONTHS?!" more than one person within the group exclaims, their voices drowning Natsu's disbelieved cry as the air around us grew somber and tragic.

"Why?" Jellal asks, looking similarly saddened by the news as his wife who looked at a loss for words.

"It's because of your father's company, isn't it?" I ask, and the air grows heavier.

Everyone knew now of Jude Heartfilia's mistreatment of his daughter after the death of his wife. They knew he was a tycoon who had put his company before his only child while ostracizing her, but I did not share their sentiment.

Yes, Jude Heartfilia's methods of fatherhood were indeed questionable, but he was not a bad man from what I had known of him. He had a skewed way of getting things done and showing his affection, but he was not evil. How could anyone think that when he was the reason we were all sitting around a warm campfire, happy, and together as a family like we had never been before?

He was the one who sent us Lucy, after all…

"My company," Lucy says, with an air of authority and possessiveness she had never once used before. Her whole composure even changes as she hardens herself with an air poise surrounding her.

She almost looked like her father.

Confident.

Strong.

Unwavering.

Independent.

Qualities that were a stark contrast from her familiarly submissive, quiet, and shy traits. She almost appeared like her father who always carried himself with a purpose. She shared the qualities that I respected of the late Duke. The kind of attitude that meant no one could tell them what to do without them asking a thousand questions first.

Lucy Heartfilia had grown up.

"The company had once been my father's, but, being his sole heir, I have taken it upon myself to take over the company and manage it."

"But you hate that company," Levy interjects, "You always told me how much you hated how your father preferred it over you."

"You could have just handed it over to Loke to run," Gajeel reasons while looking over at the orange-haired male whose eyes were solely glued to Lucy.

"I had made that proposition to her already," Loke says without removing his gaze from the blonde, "I told her that I could take over the company so she could remain here without having to worry about it, but she refused. Said that she couldn't leave me with the burden."

"It's not his burden to bear," Lucy says in a soft voice.

She looks around at the unconvinced group of faces.

Taking a deep breath, she holds onto Natsu's arm that is still wrapped around her shoulders, seemingly building strength with his presence. He even seems to urge her to continue, as he remains silent. Looking as if he were retaining every sound, she produced.

"For the months that I had been in Magnolia, I had used my father's company to keep me distracted from the heartache I was going through after being sent away." At this Natsu moves to let go, looking guilt stricken, but Lucy keeps him in place by clutching his arms tightly with her hands, "At first it had been just a distraction, but the longer I kept working and learning from Loke, the more I realized I enjoyed the work I was doing.

"It was work that allowed me to use the voice I had never used before, or even knew I had," Lucy explains while looking down at the crackling fire before her, "For the first time in my life, I felt like I had finally found my place in the world. That people were finally seeing me, and not the timid little Duchess who remained in the shadow of her father… For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I could finally connect with not only my father, but my ancestors who have also kept this company running. It helps me feel like a Heartfilia, and not some outsider who never felt like she deserved the name she was born into."

Looking around the group and giving us all a soft smile, Lucy almost seems to glow within the firelight.

She's happy Jude, I can't help but think. Remembering how worried Jude had been when telling me of his plan of emergency if anything should ever happen to him.

All I want is for her to be happy… After everything I had done to her, I want her to feel like she belongs, and that she find the path that makes her happy… Even if that means she tear down everything our family ever built. It is hers to do what she wants with it, so long as she is happy.

"There is so much that still needs to be done with the project my father left behind, and I am determined to finish it," Lucy continues with excitement glinting in her vibrant eyes, "I also have so many ideas I want to start on, but those ideas can wait. Right now I just want the company to finally be on stable ground so that I can come back with a peace of mind. Whatever comes next is for the future to tell."

No one says anything and her smile begins to fall. She was probably worried that they didn't agree with her decision… but it was her decision and no one should make her feel guilty about wanting to do something she grew to love.

"Do it," Gray says before I can even open my mouth, and I turn to find a supportive smile on his face, "Whatever you decide, to stay or leave, is your choice, and we should all support it, not make her feel bad for wanting to do something with her life. Besides, it is only a few more months. Before we know it, she'll be back scolding the kids and putting the king in his place."

"I agree," I say tightening my hold on Gray's hand in a silent thanks. A gesture he returns with a quick peck to my temple.

Slowly, everyone around the group agrees. Even the children assent to Lucy following her dreams and reaching her goals.

The only one that remained quiet was Natsu as he continued to watch Lucy while still holding her tightly in his arms.

He then tightens his hold and rests his chin on her shoulder while murmuring a soft, "You know I'll always wait for you, and I'll always go and get you when you take too long."

No one discusses the topic further. Everyone happy that the issue had somewhat been resolved as we continued to enjoy one another's company.

Lucy, Loke, and Laxus left back to Magnolia three days later. Everyone within the castle watched them disappear down the long winding road that led away from the castle. Still, no one felt remorseful for their departure. We all knew that they would be back, and I felt deep down that time would rush on by us that the day would finally arrive when Lucy came back home.

* * *

**So it has been quite a minute, hasn't it?**

**September and October turned out to be such chaotic months for me. These past couple of weeks have been trying me like never before with so much work, homework, club activities, and life events happening. I'll be honest, I definitely pushed myself a little too hard near the end of September and got extremely sick, but I am doing way better now. I'll still be stressed out for the rest of the year due to my English senior classes, but things have slowed down now due to the end of midterms. It should be smooth sailing on my end until the end of November, so I've got time to pump out another after story chapter or two. I'd definitely like to post one by next Monday for my birthday, but we'll see.**

**Anywho, I actually have a request for all my lovely readers. I have been writing a bunch of short stories in my creative writing class the past couple of weeks and I will begin to publish them on my wattpad account soon. I'd really appreciate it if you all went and checked out my work, and follow me there as well, as I am currently attempting to build up my portfolio to prepare for my Masters Program applications. It would mean the world if you all could help me out by introducing my stories to others to show that people are actually interested in my work.**

**Currently I have two stories put up for you all to read, so please go and check them out. They're titled Crystal Eyes and The Princess in the Tower under my username DemonHeart42. Don't forget to leave reviews to let me know what you all think. More stories will come in the future.**

**Shout Outs**

**I want to give a great big shout out to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed:**

**\- stranger1999 = Cana and Loke ship is also a pleasure ship of mine. People tend to ship Loke with Aries, but I personally never really understood it. They always seemed like siblings to me rather than lovers. I'm also happy you enjoyed the chapter.**

**\- Ushindeshi = I'm really happy you liked it!**

**\- Meow Orbit = I probably did rush through that chapter, but I thank the criticism since it helps me grow as a writer. Either way I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

**\- HoPe-BriNgeR1 = Lol, nope. Not when you all had a lot of great ideas I wasn't able to input into the original story.**

**\- Yukino scarlet = I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and sorry for making you wait this long for another installment.**

**\- DecemberRome = Love you too! and if you want you can also check out more stories on my wattpad. **

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**If you are enjoying these shorts, please Follow, Favorite, and Review to continue on with this adventure! And if you have any questions or ideas you can always PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to**

**RosesMcKeller**

**It's not the gift exchange you asked for but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter for you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A light breeze passes through the air, carrying with it the sweet smell of the blooming Magnolia blossoms coming from the many trees planted throughout the town. I can't help but close my eyes while taking a deep breath at the familiar scent. Remembering the feeling of running down cobble-stoned streets covered in the beautiful blossoms. How the smell always clung to my clothes during the weeks that the blossoms continued to bloom in the summer.

A smell that went along with memories of my childhood.

Opening my eyes, I look up to find a clear blue sky that somehow looked a little different than the one back home in Crocus. It felt different… foreign, yet so familiar as I continue to watch soft clouds drift along lazily along the endless blue.

* * *

**After Story 4**

**Moving Forward**

_POV: Natsu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"RUN!"

Startled by the sudden squeal, I look down in time to catch a small boy who crashes into my leg while his companions rush past me, laughing as they go.

"Whoa, be careful there," I tell the boy as I help straighten him up after having caught him.

"Sorry mister," the boy pants while looking past me towards where his friends were waiting for him a few feet away. He doesn't wait to acknowledge who I am before rushing off with his friends that all laugh and hoot. Disappearing through the crowd of people making their way around the square.

"YOU BLASTED BRATS!" A roaring voice behind me makes me flinch as I turn around to find a portly old baker rushing down the square right past me. Swinging a wooden rolling pin over his head as he continued to chase down the group of children.

He disappears through the crowd like the children had, making me feel nostalgic when I realize that he was the very baker who used to chase _me_ down the streets like that. From the quick glimpse I had gotten, he seemed to look so much older than the last time I had seen him. With dark brown hair speckled with grey now a head full of ash white hair. He also didn't look like he should be running after children given his age.

A light breeze passes through the air, carrying with it the scent of fresh magnolia blossoms. I can't help taking a deep breath of the sweet familiar scent. One I hadn't smelled in years. A scent that took me back to the rushing of feet, the sound of gleeful laughs, and the feel of a warm hand held in my own.

Burying my hands into my pockets, I turn to look around the busy square in the center of Magnolia. People rushing past me, seeming to not pay attention to me as I continue to stand in the center of the square, taking in the familiar view around me. Feeling almost lost at the familiarity that had escaped my memory for a long time up until over a year and a half ago.

It's almost as if Magnolia had remained frozen in time, except that the longer I looked at the shops and the roads I realized that everything was different. In fact, the one thing that had changed the most was the empty plot of land that had once belonged to my family. At least a plot of land I had been _told_ had belonged to the Etherios was no longer empty but held a shop that sold flowers.

The shop made me feel weird, because throughout my childhood I had stared at the place the building now stood. Stared at the empty land the old headmistress of the orphanage had told me once belonged to a family I had no recollection of. The empty plot of land had been the only connection I had with the past, and now it felt like it was gone...

"Everything is going to be ok," I whisper under my breath. There was no need in dwelling in the past after all. Not when I had so much to look forward to for the future.

Turning around to walk in a different direction, I make my way down the cobble-stoned streets of Magnolia. I don't pay any mind in which direction I am going, allowing my feet to just take me down random roads while people walk around me and carriages pass by carrying various items within them. I also follow one of the various canals running through the town, getting lost in the peaceful warm air that Magnolia provided.

I continue to walk aimlessly until I realize that the neighborhood around me looks familiar. It isn't until I find myself walking up towards a small-withered building that I stop.

Before me a familiar little two-story house sits between two large apartment complexes looking so out of place with dilapidated wooden walls, and windows covered in grime. The entire building looks worse for wear and I try to recall if the house had always looked this rundown. Now that I think about it, it had looked as bad, but time has probably made it appear worse. Not to mention that the entire building looked completely abandoned.

_I wonder what happened to everyone?_

Taking one last look over the building, I turn to leave when I hear a familiar hacking cough coming from the porch nearly hidden behind a large bush and a curtain of ivy hanging down from the porch's roof. I make my way closer to the building, tentatively peering over the bush to find a stoutly old woman hacking her lungs out with a smoking pipe held gingerly in her hand.

Some things never changed, did they?

"I thought you'd be dead by now," I say while starting the old woman as I climb the rickety porch steps and lean on the banister, crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk gracing my lips.

The old woman jumps from my sudden presence and curses under her breath. She glares at me, squinting as if she couldn't quite see all that well, and gives me an unimpressed look.

She stares at me for a good while before taking a deep puff of her pipe and exhales while saying, "I'd know that head of pink hair anywhere," while a cloud of smoke surrounds her and stings my nose, "You're the Etherios boy," she states, her glare only intensifying.

"In the flesh," I say while feeling my own smile widen at the old woman recognizing me and seeing her disdain for me not having changed in the many years we hadn't seen one another.

Man did I never miss this woman.

"Thought ye were dead," the woman takes another puff of her pipe, "Hear ye had kicked the bucket years back when ye disappeared aft'r runnin away from here."

"Is that what you heard?" I ask her and she nods her head, "Well that information isn't true," I tell her while taking the time to look around the dilapidated building, "Truth is I lived in the woods for almost three years after running away from here. I'm more than certain you heard about my reigning terror on the townsfolk during that time."

"Might've," she says uncaringly while turning to look ahead of her at the curtain of ivy covering her view, "Didn't care much to look fer ye after ye left. Decided to let ye be and heard many things until ye up and disappeared while everyone thought ye were dead," she mutters while taking another puff of her pipe, "If not dead, where _have_ ye been the past few years? From the looks of ye, I'd say ye were now well off. Who'd ye rob teh get them fancy attire?"

The old woman takes a moment to regard my expensive clothing. Clothing that anyone could tell came from a high-ranking position in society, and from the looks of it, the old woman did not know who I was anymore. Not in the regard of having forgotten me because she clearly remembered Natsu Etherios, the orphaned urchin who stole, fought, and listened to no one. She had probably never heard of Natsu Dragneel, the adopted boy turned prince then crowned king as hardly anyone outside of the castle called him by his first name. Not to mention he had made it a point to not allow portraits of himself to be made, much less passed out through the kingdom. Because of this he was able to walk around towns like Magnolia without people recognizing him as the king which helped pose little to no danger for himself. Only the people in Crocus tended to know what he actually looked like but they hardly ever paid him much mind on the rare occasion he'd walk the streets of the city.

"No one," I answer while tightening my hands, hating the way this woman still saw me as nothing more than a monster that she always labeled me to be, "And nothing that I own is stolen. I earned it all through hard work and persistence."

Snorting, the old woman hacks out a laugh that rubs me the wrong way and makes me wonder why I was even here to begin with. Why had my feet brought me here while my mind wandered?

"One don't climb the social ladder from pure hard work," the headmistress cackles, "Yeh only get that high up by stealin, scamin, marryin into wealth, or inheritin it, an who'd ever do any o' that wit a monster child like ye?" she asks while continuing with her cackling.

I scoff at her words, remembering how much this woman had hated me when I was younger. She had known me since I was a toddler and first brought to the orphanage. She was the one who had raised me and still she preferred the children who were so much worse yet had the gall to call _me_ the monster when all I did was pick fights. I never even started stealing until after I had run away from the orphanage, and I had only done it to survive.

Sighing, I try to purge all the angry feelings I held towards this woman and this place. There was no need to hold that kind of anger within me. Not when my life was finally turning around and becoming so much better than it had ever been before.

This woman did not control me anymore and no matter what she thought of me I knew that I was not the monster child she always pegged me to be. For a long time I knew I had acted just the way she saw me to be, especially with everyone I loved, but things were different now. It only took a heavy punch of a beautiful blonde to set me straight and show me, like she had when we were children, that I was more than the monster I thought I was.

"I was adopted sixteen years ago," I finally say while looking up at the smoking woman who continued to cough heavily from time to time, "A feat _you_ always said would never happen." I take a deep breath, nearly coughing from the excess smoke in the air, and then letting it all out, "You always said no one would ever want a monster like me... and for a long time I really believed you. I still kind of do, but I was adopted by the kindest man I will ever know who loved me unconditionally, even when I wasn't really his."

"Man sounds like a saint," the old headmistress grunts while continuing to eye me curiously, "Who was the man who adopted ye?" she then asks, her curiosity apparent in the way she was now sitting up straight in her seat.

"The king of Fiore, Igneel Dragneel."

At first the old headmistress doesn't seem to register what it was that I had just said. I can see the ancient gears in her head turning before a lightbulb shines over her head.

"The previous king of Fiore died," the old woman notes, her incredulous eyes slowly growing with the realization, "That means…"

"That I am now the current king," I assent while standing up straight and shoving my hands in my pockets, "And _you_ said I would never amount to anything."

The old woman laughs after a long pause, cackling like the old witch she is as she shakes her head as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Many emotions travel through all the wrinkles marring her face, until it finally settles into one expression. One that I never thought I'd _ever_ see on her face.

Pride.

"Well I'll be damned. I woulda never thought," she murmurs while closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, looking almost peaceful, "So ye've had a good life I assume?" she then asks without opening her eyes.

"No," I answer, remembering every bad thing that had ever happened in the time since I last saw her.

Losing Lucy, my memories, our home. Losing Igneel and then Lisanna, as well as almost losing my children for being such a coward, because I felt like I was never good enough.

"I've had a hard life, but because for so many years I thought I was never good enough. Heck, I've never felt like I was good enough to take on the throne after my father died," I admit to the woman before me, "And I'd like to blame you for it, for always putting it in my head that I was a monster, but I now know that I had made myself the monster. I never was, I just let a cranky old woman's words get to my head."

"Children are so easily influenced," the old woman grunts, "But that means nothing to me, and it should mean nothing to ye anymore. Ye're yer own person who d'fied every label I ever put on ye. Just because I don't like ye or thought o' ye as a monster I can tell that ye have been doing well as a king. In fact, ye're just as great as yer father was."

I'm taken aback by the compliment. It's the first one I have ever received from the old woman before me. It felt strange not receiving any insults, and it left a warm feeling in my chest.

"So what are ye doin back in Magnolia? Ida think ye'd never step foot back here ever again," the old woman questions while giving me a curious look.

"I probably never would have come back, but I came to see my fiancée while I had a break from work back at the castle."

"Fiancée?! So ye were able to find love again?" the woman questions while opening her eyes and turning to look at me, "Who be the lucky gal?"

Smiling, I can't help but feel the excitement in my heart grow at the thought that in a few months I was finally going to marry the first love of my life.

"The grand Duchess of Magnolia," I tell the old woman whose eyes widen at the news as her own smile quickly grows.

"I knew ye'd both end up together. If I hadn't thought ye dead I'da imagine you two having been married by now," she says happily, her new mood making me feel weird. Especially since we were having such a civil conversation with one another given our history.

"It's well overdue," I agree before turning around to leave, "I should actually be getting back to her. We were supposed to meet for lunch a while ago before I found myself here," I let the old woman know who only grunts and nods her head while emptying the ashes from her pipe and refilling it with more tobacco and lighting it up.

"Take care of her and keep doin what ye've been doin as king so far," she says while taking a few puffs from the pipe, "and know that even if ye are the king I still don't like ye."

I laugh at her final words and remark a simple, "The feeling is mutual," before finally walking down the cobblestone path away from the one place that once used to be hell.

I let my feet guide me back the way I had come, my steps feeling so much lighter than before. The strange heaviness I hadn't even realized I felt has also left my tense shoulders making my day that much brighter as I find myself stepping back into the square where I was supposed to meet up with Lucy for more wedding planning while I was in town.

Across the square, I spot her sitting in a bench pouring over some papers with Loke and Virgo dutifully by her side seemingly taking notes. I had no doubt in my mind that the notes in their hands had nothing to do with the wedding planning instead holding the plans for Lucy's next big idea for the company she refused to let go, not that I'd ever force her to.

For the past year, Lucy had expanded both Heartfilia Konzern as well as Love&Lucky with the help of her grandfather and cousin. Her drive to continue growing her family's company further than her predecessors had ever been able to go inspired me to improve my own work to make sure that the country remained at peace and that nothing like what happened with Jose ever happened again.

Continuing to watch them work while I lean on a nearby tree, I can't help but feel pride and happiness fill my chest with warmth when I spot the glint of Lucy's engagement ring glittering in the sun on her hand. The ring had been her mother's, one passed down through the Heartfilia's for eight generations now. Aquarius had given me the ring a bit before the whole fiasco of my birthday last year, somehow knowing what my intentions were even when I had acted so cold to Lucy. A feat I was still not proud of but still thankful that the situation had helped Lucy and I grow individually.

I had wanted to give the ring to Lucy the moment I saw her at the ball, but after she had announced that she was coming back to Magnolia to finish what she had started with the company I decided to wait. It wasn't until Christmas, a few weeks after Grey's and Juvia's wedding, that I finally got the courage to ask Lucy for her hand. I had done it by inviting her family as well as mine to Tenrou island where we celebrated Christmas altogether for the first time in so many years, and in the place where Lucy had rescued me amongst the ruins of the old city I asked for her hand and she accepted. Now we were to marry in the following month if everything went well here in the town where it all began.

"Natsu!"

Lucy beams when she spots me watching her from a distance. She quickly shoves her paperwork into Loke's arms before dashing towards me without worry of her citizens giving her strange glances. A wild childhood with me made her immune to the funny looks she got as she ignored them to jump into my arms.

"Hey," I greet her while catching her in my arms and holding her tight, "I thought we said no work today?" I then scold her while looking over at a bemused Loke and Virgo.

"You took too long, I got bored," Lucy shrugs while pulling away and grabbing a hold of my hand instead, "Why were you late?" she then asks.

"I… got sidetracked," I tell her while remembering my conversation with the old headmistress, "I'll tell you about it later," I say while taking her hand in mine and leading her back towards her employees who were ready to join us on our planning today, "Where's Erza?" I then ask when I notice my general was missing along with her husband and my children, "And where are the kids?"

"They're back at the castle," Virgo says in her monotone voice while her blank eyes glint with mirth, "Young Alexander decided to gift young Etsuko, Rosalind, and the twins with spit up before they could join us. They are currently changing and will meet us later," she explains and I can't help but to laugh.

Alexander was Erza's and Jellal's infant son who was a little less than a month old. He had Erza's fiery brown eyes and Jellal's vibrant blue hair and was every bit a Scarlet-Fernandez, at least that's what Jellal kept claiming.

"Well it can't be helped. Let's just go wait for them at the bakery," I tell her while we head on over towards the very place we had been banned from many times when we were kids.

"Do you think the baker will chase us out once he recognizes us?" Lucy then asks while intertwining her fingers with mine.

"He will once the kids get there and burn the place to the ground," I joke causing her to laugh, "Hope you've got your running shoes."

"Always," she jokes back with a twinkle of giggles. "We should probably get the taste testing done before the others arrive," she suggests and I agree. I then let her lead me down a familiar path towards a familiar destination and I can't help but be excited that soon we'd finally and forever remain together as a family, just like we had always promised to be when we were children.

* * *

**Happy new year my lovely readers!**

**I'm many weeks late with these final chapters to fully wrap up S.T.S.O.F but better late then never right? The reason is that I took a break from everything for the past two weeks. Other than planning and outlining Paranormal I have done nothing other than laze around and spend time with my family, but with a new year and fully refreshed I'm ready to get back to work.**

**I hope you all have had a wonderful break and let's make this new year a great one!**

**Shout outs!**

**I want to give a great big shout out to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed:****  
**

**\- Ushindeshi = I'm glad you liked the chapter**

**\- Meow Orbit = Hush, you did not come out as harsh in your criticism and I wholeheartedly welcome anyone to critique my work. You all help me catch things I don't normally see when I'm revising so always feel welcome to assess my writing!**

**\- stranger1999 = I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter and jealous Natsu is always a cute Natsu.**

**\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = Lol, well I'm glad you were able to find these side stories and I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying them!**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**If you are enjoying these shorts, please Follow, Favorite, and Review to continue on with this adventure! And if you have any questions or ideas you can always PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to **

**RosesMcKeller**

**and**

**stranger1999**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mira! Where should we put these tables?"

Turning, I find my brother Elfman holding up two tables in his arms as if they weighed nothing.

"You can put them over by the square where the other tables are at," I instruct him, and without another word he makes his way towards the forest where others were coming in and out of.

Checking off another item from my list, I go into the manor to check on how the food is doing when I catch a glimpse of the children running down the stairs with a box between them. They say a quick "Hi aunt Mira, bye aunt Mira," before disappearing through the door while almost knocking Gray down with their blinding speed.

"Those kids have got it out for me," he growls when he's close enough for me to hear.

"If they wanted you dead you'd already be buried six feet under," Erza laughs from her seat in the sitting room and earning a glower from the raven-haired male, "Besides, you're newly married, they wouldn't end you so soon."

"Wow, that's very reassuring," Gray grumbles sarcastically before disappearing down the hall towards the back of the manor.

* * *

**After Story 5**

**Happy Endings**

_POV: Mirajane_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Is there anything you need help with?" Erza asks when I return from the kitchen to stand beside her while more people continue to walk in and out of the manor.

"Nothing I can have a seven-month pregnant woman do," I tell her with an apologetic smile, "Jellal would have my head if he saw you walking around and carrying things you shouldn't be. Besides, the doctor said that he'd only let you come on this trip so long as you remained resting and doing nothing more."

Erza pouts while crossing her arms over her swollen stomach, once again annoyed at the fact that she was not allowed to do anything to help. On any other day she would have complained to no end about being restricted to "rest" while the others remained hard at work, but with Porlyusica breathing down her neck Erza has remained quite docile. Not even the mighty Titania would go against the wrath of the temperamental doctor of the island.

"Don't worry love, it's just for another two months," Jellal says when he enters the room and sees his wife once again pouting, "We'll soon be so busy with the baby we'll probably want to get rid of it," he then jokes. When he reaches his wife, Jellal leans down to plant a soft kiss on Erza's stomach before leaning up to kiss her, completely wiping away her pout and replacing it with a smile,

"I can't wait," Erza muses with a soft sigh.

After a few hours of finishing the decoration for tonight's feast and finishing getting ready, I head down the hall towards Natsu's room. I knock on his door tentatively and enter the room when he says, "Come in."

Inside the room I find Natsu staring at himself in a nearby mirror, looking even more nervous than he had for the past few weeks. He looks so fidgety that I'm tempted to tease him to no end, but I restrain myself as I make my way over to him.

"Are you ready?" I ask the nervous king while dusting off his shoulder and fixing his collar.

"Like never before," Natsu admits with a shaky smile, "Not even with Lis was I this nervous," he admits sadly.

"Well that's because you knew she was going to say yes even before you decided to spontaneously marry her the way you did," I laugh, remembering when Natsu and Lisanna had shown up to dinner one night announcing that they were going to get married. They were only teenagers then. "I don't think she would have denied anything from you if it meant you would be happy, while Lucy has her own plans she isn't always willing to let go."

"Thanks Mira, that doesn't make me feel any more confident," Natsu sulks and I can't help but laugh at his expression.

"She'll say yes Natsu, I know she will," I reassure him while wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder, wondering when it was that he had gotten so big.

I still remember him being so tiny with his head barely reaching my shoulder. Then suddenly, one day to the next he was tall enough that I had to now look up at him instead of it being the other way around. It is still sometimes hard to see him as an all-powerful king I needed to respect when I grew up teasing him relentlessly for so many years. I wonder how he even stands me sometimes.

"What if she says no?" Natsu asks after a moment of silence, his hand clutching my arm still wrapped around his middle.

His hand is slightly shaking from his apparent worry and I can't help but give him a soft smile.

"Then you ask again," I murmur while squeezing him reassuringly, "But she'll say yes, I know she will. There's no need to be nervous, not when you've got your whole family backing you up."

"Thanks Mira," Natsu murmurs while hugging me back, "You're the best older sister a guy can have."

"I know," I giggle while holding onto him tightly while praying to Mavis for his and Lucy's happiness.

Releasing our hold on each other, we continue chatting while we wait a bit longer before heading out with the others. I keep trying to get him to tell me how he's going to propose, but he remains tight-lipped about the details wanting it to be a surprise for everyone.

"After this we really need to find a way for Laxus to ask for your hand," Natsu jokes and ducks when I toss a pillow at him. I can't help but feel my face burn at the mention of Lucy's cousin.

Laxus and I had been keeping in contact with one another since after Natsu's birthday after Lucy went back to Magnolia. We talked about our days and anything new that might have sprung up while away and I learned about a few of the travels Laxus went on during the time he was away.

He and his grandfather had remained with Lucy for a short while more before Laxus needed to go back to Bosco due to business emerging for their company set up there. After that Laxus has been on the move going to different towns and neighboring countries to settle things in neighboring branches of their trading company. Apparently Master Makarov had spoken with Lucy and decided on a merger between their trading company _Dreyar co._ with _Love&Lucky_ owned by the Heartfilias. This was decided by Master Makarov who wanted to move his company down to Magnolia to remain closer to Lucy. In the meantime, Laxus was in charge of tying off any ends they needed to back in Bosco before moving their headquarters down to Acalypha where _Love&Lucky's_ headquarters was located just a half hour away by train from Magnolia.

"What makes you think he hasn't already asked for my hand?" I ask Natsu who gapes at me questioningly, "He asked just before we came to the Tenrou," I respond before Natsu can ask.

"What did you say?" Natsu asks with a glint of excitement in his eyes, "Yes, I hope?" Nodding, Natsu's smile only widens as he jumps in the air and whoops excitedly. "I knew you two were meant for each other the moment I saw the way you look at one another."

"Just don't tell anyone, not yet at least," I plead, "We haven't said anything yet because we didn't want your proposal to be overshadowed. We actually agreed that your proposal was much more important given everything you and Lucy have gone through."

"Then when will you tell the others?" Natsu asks while looking down at my hand where my ring was supposed to be.

"After the new year," I assure him, "That way we'll have something more to celebrate with everyone while we're here."

Satisfied with my answer, we gather ourselves up before heading out and meeting up with the others to make our way towards the forest.

For the rest of the day we celebrate Christmas by feasting, playing games, and enjoying one another's company. Everyone from the castle, save for the staff who remained at the castle, as well as Lucy's family joined us on the island for Christmas. Even Laxus, who had proposed to me before coming to the island, was here with his grandfather who hardly ever left Lucy's side.

This would be the first Christmas we spent like one giant family since Lisanna's departure which made today much more special. Especially because this year was the first year that nothing bad happened on the island like last year and the years before that. The only thing that remained the same was when Natsu remained in the library sulking on Lisanna's birthday.

Lucy had told us to leave him alone and let him mourn the day. Loke had sent a letter mentioning that she had done the same on the day of her father's anniversary, deciding to spend the day in their own library but not doing any work while there. She apparently just sat at her desk, and read all day and ate when Virgo took her food so that she didn't starve herself that day, much like what we did with Natsu.

Afterwards, Natsu was as good as new acting as if his day in isolation hadn't happened. It left us all feeling at ease, especially since we had all been worried that another incident might happen like many times before, but it didn't. It just made the trip feel so much happier with everyone smiling and enjoying the time away from work and the problems of the outside world.

Clinking from a glass stops the talking around the long table as eyes look towards where Juvia was standing with Etsuko, Rosy, and the twins who happily jump by her side. She looks slightly annoyed while Rosy pulls on her skirt excitedly, but none of the children are perturbed by the woman's angry glare.

"It's time for the gift exchange," she grumbles down to the children who cheer out before rushing towards the decorated pine tree brought here from the mainland with many presents stacked neatly beneath it, both Rosy and Happy dragging two willing Gem and Mini along with them.

The tree looked slightly out of place within the forest filled with different kinds of tropical trees. In fact, all of the Christmas decorations within the small space we were occupying looked out of place amongst the crumbling buildings covered in vines and shrubbery. Still, the magic this island held made everything feel that much more enchanting.

While the children rummage through the many boxes, we all make our way towards them to gather around the tree. Both Happy and Rosy take it upon themselves to hand out the presents one by one and stating who the present was from with the help of the twins. They would hand out two presents and allow the two lucky individuals to open their presents and reveal what they had gotten to the rest of us. This went on for almost an hour before all the boxes were open and the children had receded to play with their new toys while the preteens accompanied them.

Meanwhile, I could see Natsu leading Lucy towards the nearby rock ledge where the nearby waterfall created a beautiful backdrop. Especially right now where the setting sun was casting a magical orange glow all around us.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks when Natsu takes both of her hands in his and I quickly nudge Laxus in the ribs.

Everyone hushes up when they all turn to look at the couple standing on the rock ledge under the fiery glow of the sunset causing the waterfall to look like it was pouring fire. We wait with bated breath while Natsu tucks a loose strand of hair behind Lucy's ear. She gives him a funny look, wondering why he was so quiet while looking down at her with the most magical of looks.

Natsu remains silent for a long while to the point that Lucy makes a face at him to try to get a reaction out of him, and he laughs as he takes her hands in his.

"Silly Luigi," he sighs while shaking his head and looking wistful.

"Who are you calling Luigi, Pinky?" Lucy asks while puffing her cheeks indignantly causing the rest of us to laugh at their antics.

"The girl who stole the heart of a young boy who never really got over her even when he couldn't remember her," Natsu murmurs sweetly, causing Lucy's face to blush a soft pink, "I've had so many amazing people in my life growing up who made every day a great one, but there was always a part of me that felt incomplete. For so many years the weight of my missing memories pressed down on me and no matter how much I tried to get rid of the feeling I never really could, and it wasn't until I got my memories back that I realized _you_ were the missing piece I was unconsciously trying to remember."

Lucy's lip trembles at Natsu's words while her eyes grow misty and I can't help my own tears begin to spill, remembering the dark look on Natsu's face only a few months ago. It was completely gone now, leaving behind a radiant man that always smiled and cracked jokes or picked fights with anyone he could. A man so full of life that was mirrored in Lucy who always seemed to go along with Natsu's radical ideas or put him in his place when she needed to.

"When we were kids, we had so many adventures within the magical little world we created. We had also made so many promises to one another, being that we were all we had for a long time, and although we weren't able to keep every single promise, there _is_ one I want to complete."

Everyone, including Lucy, gasps when Natsu goes down on one knee and pulls out a small wooden box and holding it up towards Lucy still closed.

"Once upon a time an orphan boy asked you to marry him when he would finally be able to give you the world, and so now, years later that I can fulfill that promise I need to ask you. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia… Luigi… my Luce, will you marry me?"

"You idiot," Lucy laughs before throwing her arms around Natsu's neck and kissing him fiercely while Natsu clumsily catches his balance before he falls over, "Of course I'll marry you," Lucy then murmurs when she pulls away with a large smile encompassing her face.

Cheers erupt all around at Lucy's acceptance while a few individuals, namely Mrs. Spetto and Master Makarov, burst into tears. Even Virgo, the usually emotionless maid, seemed to shed her own tears of joy while her small smile never faltered. Everyone's happiness and joyful tears fill me with warmth while Laxus wraps his arm around me to comfort me as my own tears start to fall.

I don't miss to notice Natsu helping Lucy to her feet while Rosy and Happy crowd at their feet as Natsu hands over the small little box to Lucy. He kisses Lucy's cheek and whispering a soft, "Merry Christmas," as she opens the gift and freezes.

Her smile falls and her mouth opens slightly as she gasps at the ring glistening happily back at her. Tears immediately start to flow down her cheeks as she delicately pulls out the ring from the box and inspects it, looking as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is… my mother's ring," Lucy murmurs while looking up at Natsu who gives her a soft smile, removing the wince he had on a few seconds ago when both Happy and Rosy kicked his shins for making their Lucy cry. "I thought it had been lost in the fire… wasn't it?" Lucy asks, turning towards Aquarius who looked very pleased with herself while shaking her head.

"Your father gave it to me to put in safe keeping some time before his departure. He told me to give it to the man that would shift the very stars for you when he was ready to ask for your hand, just like your father had done for your mother," Aquarius explains simply, "And Natsu turned out to be that man."

Every one of Lucy's family members nod their heads in unison at Aquarius' statement, and the smile Lucy gives them is radiant. It even shines brighter when she allows Natsu to slip the ring on her finger. Unsurprisingly it was a perfect fit.

Rushing towards the couple, I fling my arms around Natsu's neck and hug him tightly while Laxus scoops up his cousin besides us.

"I told you she'd say yes," I whisper into his ear when he returns my hug.

"Thanks Mira, for everything," Natsu murmurs while squeezing me tightly before letting me go so that he could awkwardly hug a heavily pregnant Erza. A feat that made us all laugh since Jellal kept trying to get his hobbling wife to be more careful as she hugged the pinkette with all the strength she had.

Distracted by a glare of light at the top of the waterfall, I look up to find two figures looking down at us. I can't fully see their faces, but somehow I could tell that they were smiling down at us, and my heart ceased when I recognized the short white hair of the female and the fiery red hair of the male.

Both figures wave down at us happily before turning and disappearing into the light that still spilled over us and made the waterfall look like it was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asks when he notices me smiling like an idiot up at the cliff, but seeing nothing there which led him to give me a funny look.

"Nothing, just the sign of a happy future for all of us," I tell him while taking his hand in mine and letting him lead me towards where the others were beginning to clean up to head back to the manor.

We had a story to finish after all…

* * *

**So I was supposed to post part 5 a few weeks back, but due to unforeseen changes within this short I had to take a little while longer, but thankfully here we are!**

**This chap was a lot of fun to do and I really hope you all enjoy it! Part 6 will be out tomorrow and part 7 on Sunday!**

**Also, my story Paranormal is finally up with two chapters ready to be read, so please go on over and check it out! I will be updating that story every Friday save for the first Friday of every month to give me time to organize myself.**

**Shout outs**

**I want to give a great big shout out to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed:**

**\- RosesMcKeller = Thank you for being the one to suggest Lucy and Natsu having a gift exchange many months back. I wasn't going to do it originally, but then decided that it would be a great scene so I hope you liked it! Thank you again for the wonderful idea!**

**\- stranger 1999 = Your wish has been heard loud and clear and I really hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter is the wedding!**

**\- 4everFairy Tail = I'm really happy to hear you're enjoying this short, and I agree with the intense roller coaster that was the original story. That's the main reason why I wanted to do this After Story, to give you all the fluff I refused to add in the original story lol. I think it's a good way to end off the story completely with you all leaving with fulfilled hearts. **

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**If you are enjoying these shorts, please Follow, Favorite, and Review to continue on with this adventure! And if you have any questions or ideas you can always PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to**

**Secret a**

**stranger1999**

**MagicalFoxInTheWilderness**

**and**

**Meow Orbit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The deep chime of a grandfather clock startles me as I open my eyes to a bright world.

"It's been a while since I've had this dream," I muse while taking in my surroundings once my eyes have adjusted to the change in light.

Around me the familiar landscape of mine and Lucy's clearing surrounds me in that mystical way my dream caused the place to appear. With the sky lighting up and darkening constantly with the sun and moon chasing one another across the sky making days pass in only the span of an hour. The calm water of the nearby lake changes color along with the sky while dandelion seeds drift through the air and land on the table situated before me.

When I was younger, I had always dreamed of this place and more so when I grew up and both Igneel and Lisanna passed. It had always been a comforting place in my subconscious and I never understood why until I regained my memories.

This was where my childhood took place.

* * *

**After Story 6**

**Toll of the Bells**

_POV: Natsu; Lucy; Aquarius_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"It's always so pretty here," someone beside me sighs, and I turn to find Lisanna sitting next to me with her elbows resting on the table while her head is held up by her hands. A dreamy look swims through the deep sapphire that match our daughter's, "The children will really like it here," she then sighs happily before directing her gaze toward me, "Make sure to bring them here soon."

"I promise," I say before I feel myself get choked up at the sight of Lisanna beside me, tears streaming down my face making it hard to see.

"What? You had all your childhood and you're going to start crying now?!" a booming voice from across the table jokes as I glare at Igneel who gives me shit-eating grin. His knee hits the bottom of the table causing the tea set and vase filled with purple hyacinths to clatter without falling or breaking as he continues to laugh.

"Just missed you 's all," I sniff while wiping my nose with the sleeve of my jacket and feeling ridiculous for crying. What would Lis think of me?

"Leave him alone, he's happy," Lis scolds the older male while reaching out with a handkerchief to help wipe my face as tears continue to fall while I blubber and nod.

I felt childish and strange because I had never cried like this when I was younger. Not with Lucy, or Lisanna, or even Igneel. It was the sort of crying that one let out of relief and happiness that I hadn't felt since I had married Lisanna and witnessed the birth of both my children, but even then I hadn't cried. Tears of joy weren't something I was used to, instead it was tears of anguish and sadness that had plagued me my whole life until now.

"Lis, dad, I'm sorry," I then croak when my tears have finally begun to subside, "I was such a horrible and lousy father to our kids, and I was a real shitty king," I tell the two who both give me gentle smiles.

"You made my kids cry!" Lisanna smiles way too sweetly before pinching my cheek fiercely without dropping her smile as I wince at the pain, "And you made my poor sister worry her head off for you, no wonder she still isn't married yet!"

"And who'da thunk that young girl would agree to marry you after everything you made her go through," Igneel agrees while shaking his head with a show of disappointment that is lost through the smile he tries to hold back, "She should have just torn you a new one and moved on with her life."

"Well at least we know she'll keep him in place," Lisanna says while finally releasing my cheek, "And she adores my beautiful children so there is nothing more I can ask for." Turning to give me a warning look, Lisanna points a finger at me that makes me flinch for fear that she'll pinch my cheek again as she warns me to, "Keep her happy and do whatever she tells you to, got it?"

"She's got a better head on her shoulders than this old oaf. Well, at least we know that the kingdom is safe in her hands," Igneel agrees with a big hearty laugh at my glare.

"The first time you two ever speak in my dreams and it's only to make fun of me," I growl at the unaffected pair while rubbing my sore cheek, "Glad to see nothing's changed."

Both Lisanna and Igneel laugh, allowing the soft breeze to carry the merry sound through the trees and echo over the clear water of the lake. The sound fills me with warmth as I close my eyes to absorb as much of their presence as I can, feeling complete as they continue to make fun of me. I actually welcome the teasing, not realizing how much I had missed it.

If we had been back at the castle, everyone else would have joined in to make fun of me and at the moment I would have really welcomed it.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Igneel then says, bringing me back to the pair staring at me happily, "Are you excited?" he then asks while Lisanna takes my hand in hers and squeezes it encouragingly, her own eyes shining with excitement.

"I am," I agree as I feel the nerves begin to set in at the thought that tomorrow Lucy and I were finally going to get married.

After years of hardship and obstacles in our way we were finally going to be together how we had promised one another when we were younger. My fairy wish was finally coming true at the cost of so much heartbreak.

"I'm so happy for you both," Lisanna beams and it hurts me because she and Igneel are stuck here while the rest of us get to move on with our lives. I felt like I had betrayed her for moving on… "When we were little you always seemed so incomplete," Lis murmurs while rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand, "Even when we were married you never quite seemed whole, but now I don't see a single piece missing."

"What about the places where you and Igneel belong?" I ask her, not able to believe that I was completely whole. I actually believed that even with this new happiness I'd never be complete no matter how hard I tried to be.

"Don't be stupid. We aren't missing," Igneel grumbles heartily while reaching over the small table to poke at my chest, "We're right here where we've always been and where we'll always remain," he says while Lisanna nods her head affectionately.

"So long as you and my children are happy, we're happy," Lis says while reaching over and planting a soft kiss on my temple, "I can't ask for anything more, so don't be afraid to finally take hold of what has always been out of your reach."

Nodding, I sniffle back a fresh wave of tears that threaten to spill just as the sound of the chiming grandfather clock begins to resonate through the wide space.

"It's time for you to go back," Igneel says while looking off towards the lake, "If you stay any longer you're going to miss your big day, and we wouldn't want that."

Reluctantly agreeing, I stand and hug two of the most important people in my life before turning to walk around the edge of the lake towards my destiny. I only stop when I hear my name being called out and turn to find a group of people standing on the other side of the lake all waving at me.

From the group I only recognize one person being Jude standing beside a woman who looked almost identical to Lucy. Beside them three people, a woman and young boy with jet-black hair and a man with hair the same color as my own, waving at me. I wave back only before I'm enveloped in a whirlwind of dandelion seeds, realizing too late who those people were.

* * *

_"Look! Someone just got married!"_

Grabbing Natsu by the hand, I drag him all the way towards Kardia Cathedral where the church bell was ringing and people were gathered near the entrance. Everyone was dressed nicely and throwing rice up into the air while a couple walked down the steps smiling from ear to ear. No one seemed to be bothered by the summer heat and bright sun glaring down at them.

From where Natsu and I were watching through the bars of the fence that surrounded the cathedral, we marveled at the show of love and adoration the newly wedded couple showed one another. Looking into each other's eyes lovingly and kissing one another passionately. It reminded me of how in love my parents had always been with one another until my mother's passing.

"I'm going to marry you one day Luce," Natsu says without warning as I turn to look at him.

He's looking at the couple with a determined look on his face, one that I knew too well that told me he was serious.

"When we're both older and I can give you the whole wide world I'm going to marry you and make you the happiest girl!" he states while turning to look at me to show me that he meant every word, "I promise Luce, so don't you go around giving your heart to anyone else!"

"Idiot," I laugh while shaking my head, "As if anyone could have said no to that," I then murmur softly while catching my companion's attention.

"Did you say something princess?" Loke asks while looking down at me curiously.

"Just remembering something from when we were kids. A promise that Natsu made and is finally making it come true," I tell him while linking our arms together when I hear music begin to play.

Taking in a deep breath, I let out a deep exhale while I clutch my partner's arm even tighter. This only causes Loke to chuckle while placing his large hand over mine to comfort me as we continue to wait inside the small cottage that leads out to where everyone is waiting for us.

Before me the procession of bridesmaids is being led by our ring bearers, Gem and Happy, followed their sister who were two gorgeous flower girls scattering cherry blossoms down the aisle. Behind them the bridesmaids and groomsmen follow to then line up by the altar where Natsu was undoubtedly waiting patiently.

"Don't let me fall Loke," I tell the male whose smile only widens further.

"Not in a million years princess," he says before planting a small peck to my temple, "This time we'll get to our destination in one piece," he jokes and I can't help but laugh.

My grandfather and Laxus had both offered to guide me down the aisle, but Loke was the one who convinced me to let him lead me instead. I love my grandfather and cousin, but Loke and I had gone through so much with one another that it only felt right to have my bestest friend have the honor in place of my father.

Soon the Wedding March begins to play and Loke tugs on my arm to get me to walk forward. I focus on taking one step at a time and when I'm brave enough I'm greeted with the view of my friends and family all smiling towards me. I meet their eyes for only a second before I look up to lock eyes with dark obsidian that look misty and happy under the flutter of falling cherry blossom petals.

_When we're older we're going to get married in spring under the rainbow cherry blossom trees._

Smiling at the simple memory, I drive down the hardships that came after the long-forgotten proposal because the heartache didn't matter anymore. Not when we were all in a much happier place with so much love surrounding us all.

It feels like a lifetime passes before Loke and I finally reach Natsu, and it isn't until Loke turns me to plant a soft kiss on top of my head, much to Natsu's annoyance, does the orange-haired male finally place my hand into Natsu's. Then he only asks the king to cherish me forever before taking his place between Cana and Aquarius in the front pew.

Letting Natsu lift my veil covering my face, I wait until I feel the light fabric slide down the back of my head before looking up at the boy who almost got away. I thank Mavis for this moment and pray for better days to come just as the bell in Kardia Cathedra chimes throughout the town and the priest begins the ceremony. All the while I hold onto Natsu's hand… a hand I never intend on letting go again.

"Ready for our next adventure?" Natsu whispers towards me while the priest besides us continues to talk to the crowd.

"Always," I murmur while smiling like the love-sick fool I was and always would be.

I only wished my father and mother could be here right now…

X

"Don't cry babe," Scorpio murmurs beside me while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah momma, don't cry," the twins agree with their father while Gem holds onto my right hand and Mini hugs my waist.

I can't help but let the tears stream down my face as I watch Lucy and Natsu stand at the altar facing one another and exchange vows under the fluttering of the cherry blossoms that glisten with rainbows under the night sky. I had tried to hold back the tears, but it became an impossible task once Lucy had begun saying her vows which added a small bit of hers and Natsu's history. A history that reminded me on how lonely Lucy used to be before Natsu entered her life.

Because of that brat she had had a few years of happiness. Natsu had taught Lucy how to be a free child while constantly getting them both into trouble they probably still thought to this day that I don't know about. Heck, I'm more than certain the Duke had heard of their exploits and the terror they spread through the town yet did nothing to stop it until Lucy got hurt.

Lucy had had life glistening in her eyes before the incident, and after she was sent away by her father she was never the same way. The glint of happiness had not returned during the summers she would get to visit from school. Her eyes only seemed to darken as the years passed by and her voice was slowly becoming nothing more than a soft whisper that only came when one would address her. She was becoming more and more like the secluded version of her father, only she was not as violent with her words.

Not even when her father had sobered up after almost losing her did her light come back. She was happy that her father had come back to her, yes, but she was never fully content. Never full of the light and happiness that now filled her and her betrothed.

And to think she had found a way to get that happiness back all on her own.

"She's so beautiful," Mrs. Spetto sniffles from between Capricorn and Scorpio to my left and Loke nods to my right with a proud look on his face.

"Our mistress has grown up so much," Capricorn assents with a soft nod of his head.

"No. _Our_ little girl," I correct them, surprising them at my words, but they don't argue with me. Instead they silently agree with knowing smiles.

Capricorn, Mrs. Spetto and I had watched Lucy grow up, Mrs. Spetto and Capricorn since the day she was born and me the time after Layla Heartfilia passed away.

I was twenty-four, a few years younger than Lucy is now, when I was left in charge of a small girl whose mother had died and father had practically abandoned. I had no patience for children, yet, by my parent's demand, I became a governess to the loneliest child in the world with no way of knowing how to help her. Not even the other caretakers who had known the small girl all her life knew how to help her, and it was with the arrival of a pink-haired orphan who lived in the woods did all our lives change.

Lucy had miraculously gotten happier, laughing and talking animatedly with Loke and the rest of us when her father wasn't around. It didn't take long for us to discover why, and it was only because the boy would constantly kidnap Lucy to play while we were in town or throughout the day whenever the young heiress was supposed to be studying or going about her lessons.

Because of her sudden happiness, Mrs. Spetto and I had decided to allow the friendship to progress, loving the way Lucy's face was always filled with life and happiness without her even realizing it. We even went so far as to turn a blind eye when Lucy would sneak Natsu into the manor during the winter. Hiding him throughout the manor at night for months until the snow would melt into spring and he could sleep outside in the woods again.

We also couldn't forget Capricorn joining in on the secrecy, who took a lot of convincing to help keep the children's friendship a secret for so long. Especially since the old man was devoted to following the Duke's word even when he didn't always agree with him, but at the chance at seeing Layla's daughter happy and free he succumbed to our whims.

Now, years later, we got to see the fruit of our labor as our little girl says her "I do" along with the love of her life who scoops her up into his arms and swings her around while kissing her deeply. The three of us can't help but look at one another with misty eyes and smiles encompassing our faces.

Cheers erupt around us as the couple smile wide and seem to glow under the rainbows the trees above provide.

The guests who all go up to hug and congratulate the new couple then swarm Lucy and Natsu. Scorpio and the children even move forward to give their own congratulations while I remain behind with the older pair and watch from the sidelines as we always have. To enjoy the jingling laughter of the woman who, in our eyes, would always be our little girl no matter how much time passed or how many miles stretched between us.

"The masters would be so happy right now," Capricorn comments while pulling out a handkerchief and handing it over to Mrs. Spetto who could not stop sobbing.

"They are," I agree while hugging my arms as a soft breeze blows around us.

"AQUARIUS!" startled at the sound of someone yelling my name, I barely have enough time to unwind my arms before I catch Lucy who had thrown herself at me.

I stumble a bit backwards at the sudden blow and scold the Duchess for her indecent behavior out of habit, but she is unperturbed. She simply hugs me tightly and whispers a soft, "Thank you," in my ear that softens my glower into a smile.

"My reckless girl," I murmur back as I hug her tightly, feeling, for a moment, as if we were transported back in time to where she would force herself into my lap and have me rock her to sleep. She would do the same with Mrs. Spetto, but for some odd reason she always preferred for me to care for her even when I was so mean to her.

Releasing her hold on me, I wipe a stray tear from her eye before handing her over to a blubbering Mrs. Spetto who clutches onto the giggling female before then being passed onto a Capricorn who, for the first time in our lives, accepts a hug from the vibrant blonde.

He always said it was indecent for a butler to hug his young mistress and would only give her his hand if she ever needed to hold onto something. Other than that he never invaded Lucy's personal space like Mrs. Spetto and I tended to do making their current embrace a surprising one. Still, it was a welcomed sight as the three of us continued to watch our little girl laugh and dance throughout the night under the fireworks of the festival happening throughout the town while we celebrated an overdue union.

None of us would cease our tears after the wedding, not when two weeks after we were all gathered back in Crocus for Lucy's coronation. Watching the strong independent woman stand tall and proud as she made the oath to help keep Fiore safe and prosperous by Natsu's side. The devotion and determination in her eyes only left me feeling extremely proud at how far Lucy has come.

"I always said she belonged in a castle," Loke says to Cana in front of us and I can't help but agree with him.

Watching Lucy dressed from head to toe in the royalty's signature crimson, she looked the picture of a benevolent and honorable ruler. Her dress and the way she stood with unwavering confidence was a stark contrast to the timid and silent girl she had been most of her life. It was even much more different than the sweet and bright picture she had been on her wedding not too long ago. It almost felt like I was looking at her father _after_ his change and I knew that she would continue to make us all proud while a part of the monarchy as she would also help the king raise his children until the young prince ascended to the throne in future years.

Applause resonates throughout the chapel when the trumpets begin to blare after the royal crown is located on Lucy's head, fully crowning her the new reigning queen of Fiore. The thought makes me misty-eyed again as I clap along with my fellow comrades. Mrs. Spetto, who was once again blubbering, stood between me and Capricorn who attempted to keep his own emotions in check. I secretly wondered if we'd ever stop crying…

"I wonder when the grandbabies will come?" Mrs. Spetto asks out of the blue causing those around her, mostly the family from the manor, to turn to stare at her in wonder.

"Grandchildren don't sound too bad," Capricorn muses with a soft smile causing the older woman to give a watery smile.

"With Natsu as a father and the young children as their siblings, I'm sure there will be more chaos in our lives," Cancer says with a smirk on his face causing Virgo to nod her head.

"The future holds many possible punishments," Virgo assents, causing everyone to chuckle.

"I don't know, it sounds like it would be fun to watch those kids grow up," Loke smirks from his seat in front of us just as Lucy makes her way down the aisle towards the entrance of the chapel to reveal herself to the people waiting out in the streets for their new queen, "And with those two as parents they'll never be devoid of love."

"Let them come soon, but not too soon," I agree before I take my husband's hand and follow the others behind the rest of the crowd that follows the royal family out into the square where Lucy was being presented to the people she would now help lead.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday as promised, something came up that took me away from my laptop.**

**ANYWHO! I really loved writing this chapter within the different points of view of Natsu, Lucy, and especially Aquarius, so I hope you liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**On another note, Part 7 of After Story will be out either tonight or tomorrow depending on how fast I can get through revising. It will also be the last chapter of this mini-story so I want to make it as fluffy as possible for you all!**

**Shout outs**

**I want to give a great big shout out to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed:**

**\- DecemberRome = I do it all for the feels! And I'm so happy you are enjoying my Fluffy-Fluff short story!**

**\- stranger1999 = Yes, this whole short story is really just an extra thank you to you guys for putting up with the intensity and roller coaster of emotions I put you all through. Also to complete the requests you all gave me like the wedding scene you suggested some time back that I really hope you enjoyed in this chapter. It took a hot minute, but we finally got here.**

**\- 4everFairy Tail = I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to have Natsu propose to Lucy, but then it hit me and we got that really sweet scene between the two. I was also able to write a wedding scene I was satisfied with and I really hope you liked it as well.**

**\- Habash = I'm really glad I was able to make justice out of your wonderful ideas. Thank you so much for suggesting them and I hope you liked this chapter as well including the upcoming finale.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**If you are enjoying these shorts, please Follow, Favorite, and Review to continue on with this adventure! And if you have any questions or ideas you can always PM me and I'll gladly add it in.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to**

**Stavroula99**

**Meow Orbit**

**Guest**

**MagicalFoxInTheWilderness**

**.**

**and a special Shout out to**

**Flor de cerezoNFTLC**

**who is the godmother of my Dragneel twins!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I think this thing is broken," a voice behind me grunts with frustration as I straighten up and look over at my companion who is currently attempting to look through a telescope while grumbling under their breath, "I can't see a thing."

"Let me see," I suggest as I nudge my companion aside so that I can look through the small peephole to find a blurry image greeting me. Twisting some nobs on the side of the telescope and shifting the direction of the lens, I am finally able to get a clear view of the night sky, "It's fixed," I note before moving to go back to spreading out the picnic blanket I had brought with us.

Peeking in through the telescope again, Jude Heartfilia exclaims excitedly before standing up and looking proud for something he clearly did not accomplish. I ignore the older male's antics before fanning out the fairly large picnic blanket along with the help of Loke and Virgo.

"Thank you for your help," The pink-haired maid thanks as we all stand up to bring down more things from the carriage nearby.

Around us, the other workers from the manor move around carrying their own picnic baskets and blankets to set down on the giant lawn a good distance away from the manor. Tonight there was to be a meteor shower and my father had decided to make it a household event so that everyone could participate.

Once everyone has finished setting up their blankets, we all take our seats and chatter amongst one another as we patiently wait in the dark. A few people have set small campfires to give us light and warmth while we wait.

The end of August has begun to bring with it cooler nights making it impossible to sit out without needing to wrap oneself in blankets or light coats. Still, it was cool nights like these that made the waiting that much sweeter. Especially when surrounded by the people you loved.

* * *

**After Story 7 **

**Fairy Wishes**

_POV: Lucy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" two exuberant voices chant as I'm suddenly pulled down by both arms. I look on either side of me to find two young children pulling either arm with wide excited faces as they continue to try to get my attention even when I'm already looking at them, "Sit with us, sit with us!" They chant again without removing their hold on me.

"Ok, ok, ok," I groan while trying to pull my arms free from the surprisingly strong kids, "I'll sit with you two, just please stop trying to pull my arms out of their sockets," I whimper while they cheer and continue to pull my arms as if I were a ragdoll.

These kids would be the death of me.

Leading me towards the blanket that I had helped Virgo set up, Gem and Mini promptly sit down after forcing me to sit between them where they chatter about how excited they are to see the meteor shower. It had become a sort of tradition for the three of us to spend the night watching the streaks of light paint the night sky every time a shower would hit in August.

Sometimes their parents, Aquarius and Scorpio, would accompany us and other times Virgo and Loke would join us as well. This would be the first time ever that the whole household would join in on our late-night picnic. It honestly made the twins that much more excited to have everyone together to witness such an extraordinary event.

"It's a clear night out," Capricorn, the butler of our home, comments as he looks up at the night sky with his ever-present dark spectacles that shield his eyes.

"Perfect for star gazing," Loke chimes in while sitting behind me and I nod in agreement.

We all settle down to talk and eat while we continue to wait while in the distance a few gardeners and the cook play their instruments while Lyra sings an enchanting melody. A few others even dance along to the catchy tune and I catch sight of Aquarius being twirled by her husband to the beat of the music. Even the twins ooh and awe at their parents beautiful dancing.

Everyone is smiling and laughing and for that moment I can forget how broken and distant we had all once been a memory ago. Now it all felt as if the past nineteen years of my life had been nothing but a bad dream.

"Look, it's starting," Jude excitedly exclaims while straightening up from looking through the telescope so that he could warn us all.

Quickly jumping from foot to foot, he makes his way towards us and plops down beside Mini who bounces eagerly in her seat. Behind us, everyone immediately quiets down and put out the fires as we watch the heavens patiently.

A streak of light paints a white line across the dark navy before disappearing and later replaced by another streak of light. One by one, meteors zoom across the sky looking as if the stars were falling. A feat I had always believed to be a sad one as those stars would never be able to return to the heavens with their brethren.

"The stars are falling!" Gem cries out as he reaches his hands up towards the sky looking as if he were trying to catch the shooting beams of light.

His words strike a chord in me and soon I'm no longer looking up at the sky with my family. Instead, I'm looking up at the sky through the opening of the clearing over the lake with Natsu beside me. A moment the two of us had shared a lifetime ago.

_THE STARS ARE FALLING! Lucy quick, we need to catch them!_ The boy had roared while waving his hands up in the air looking as if he were trying to fly, _Quick! They're getting away!_

Smiling, I lean over to Gem and whisper into his ear, "Quick, you need to catch them before they get away," And with the biggest grin I have ever seen the young boy give me he then takes a hold of his sister's hand before they chase the stars together.

While watching them, I absently pick up a white dandelion and twirl it between my fingers while thinking of a rosy star that had gotten away from me eons ago. I could only wonder how he was doing and hope that these years had treated him better than they had treated me. I also wished that I could one day see him again and possibly reconnect… with that thought I blow away the white seedlings and watch my Fairy wish float away, hoping that this one actually came true.

Thankfully, all the fairy wishes I ever made did come true…

* * *

Squealing laughter resonates throughout the clearing, carried by the wind and caught within the falling leaves that spin happily as they fall. It mixes with the soft summer light that filters in through the treetops and causes the space around us to glow in that ethereal way that I loved. Especially in the late afternoon when sunset was just around the corner.

The magical world that had once belonged only to Natsu and myself was now a place we shared with the children whenever we visited Magnolia for my business meetings regarding Love&Lucky as well as the Konzern. Happy and Rosy loved the clearing as much as we had and to make it even better for them Natsu had rebuilt his treehouse with a ladder that wouldn't break. I would even come here on my own whenever I came down to Magnolia without the children and Natsu to feel close to them. Sometimes it even felt like we now spent more time here than anywhere else in the world.

Down by the lake, Happy and Rosy run by the shore chasing butterflies in their attempt to capture them. Their squeals fill the air as they continue to run around the wide-open space with bunches of flowers tightly held in their grasps. Lures to try to tempt the fluttering butterflies.

"Be careful you two!" I call out to the pair as they continue to chase the fluttering insects, succeeding in only catching a few before letting them go again after admiring their wings. However, they're very careful that they don't damage the butterflies before letting them go and moving on to chasing other ones.

Cooing catches my attention and I look down at the five bassinets situated on the ground in front of me that I was left to watch over while the others were away. Looking down I find find two wriggling newborns blinking up at me curiously as they kick around while the other three babies remain soundly asleep.

"Good afternoon," I coo back at the two infants who were awake and looking around as if they couldn't figure out just where they were, "Seiko, Siro, did you two wake up already?" I ask my babies who direct their eyes towards me at the sound of my voice before letting them wander again.

"Oh good, they're waking up," Erza says when she walks into the clearing while carrying her baby Alexander who excitedly claps his hand and cries out, "PHY!" towards the butterflies fluttering throughout the clearing, "Yes baby, that's a butterfly," Erza smiles while bouncing Alexander on her hip, careful to keep him away from her growing belly. She was only two months pregnant with her second child and ecstatic for it.

"Are the others behind you? I don't know what I'll do if they all start crying at once, and that's that I can barely even manage with the twins on my own," I tell her while she sits down beside me with Alexander clutching her neck in a tight hug.

"They're just grabbing the last of the things before heading on here," Erza says while bumping her nose with her son who brushes her hair away from her face and smiles.

He stares into his mother's damaged eye, but doesn't cry from the sight of it. Instead he traces a curious finger down the scar that ran through her eye looking to be very gentle for a one-year-old. He doesn't even seem to mind that the damaged eye is filmy and blind, but instead leans forward to plant a sloppy kiss on her eyelid before scrambling down her arms and hobbling away.

The sight warms me because Erza doesn't try to cover up her injured eye as much as she used to, much like how I always covered my hands. She still hadn't told me how she had gotten it, but I knew that the memory, much like my own, was a difficult one to talk about even to this day.

I never wore my gloves anymore, allowing everyone to see my scars, but I just never talked about how I had gotten them. Thankfully hardly anyone ever asked about the injury and if they did, a dark glare from Natsu always helped change the topic to keep me from feeling uncomfortable. Usually it was only the nobles who weren't close to us who ever asked, but always made sure to never probe after being rejected an explanation the first time.

"Oh look, the little princess is awake!" Erza says while reaching into the bassinet to pull out Seiko who stares at the red-head with wide eyes. Erza cradles the newborn while I look down to find that Siro had fallen back asleep looking unperturbed by the noise his siblings nearby made.

Siro was a heavy sleeper, just like his father.

Giggling, I turn back to look over at Happy and Rosy who were stooped down staring at a caterpillar making its way slowly across a rock. I want to warn them to not collect any bugs that they'd eventually release on the maids later, but keep my mouth shut from giving them ideas in case they hadn't thought of it… again. I would just have to make sure to check their endless array of pockets for bugs when we left the clearing later today.

"How's my little girl?" Laxus, who walks into the clearing carrying an armful of picnic blankets, asks while looking down at us. Without missing a beat, Elysia lets out a wail that startle us all and has Laxus dropping everything in his arms so he could scoop up his baby.

Elysia stops crying only after Laxus picks her up and cradles her in his large arms that made her look so much tinier. The sight of my cousin and his baby girl melts my heart, especially since we all knew that little girl had the usually stoic man wrapped around her tiny finger. None of us doubted that young Ely would be a daddy's girl.

"Lucy!"

Looking up at the sound of my name, I find Mini bounding towards me with a picnic basket in one arm while her free hand kept her hat from blowing off her head.

"I brought the baby's food," she says while gently setting down the basket beside me and kneeling beside the bassinets on the grass.

"Thank you so much Mini," I thank the girl who quickly passes a bottle to both Erza and Laxus so that they could feed the babies held in their arms.

She then reaches into the bassinet beside Siro's to pull out Isolde, Gajeel's and Levy's baby girl, and with practiced hands goes on to feed the baby. When she finishes with Isolde, Mini places her back in her bassinet and then moves to pick up and feed an already wailing Wren who belonged to Gray and Juvia. Watching her work silently with a soft smile on her face made me realize how much Mini, as well as her brother, had grown. The twins were both now fifteen and it was sometimes hard to fathom that so much time had passed since I had been the one caring for both her and her brother when they were born. Now both twins helped take care of my own two babies as well as my two grown children who were still running around in the clearing.

To think that it felt that just yesterday they were chasing falling stars.

"Happy, Rose, come help!" Natsu calls out to the pair and I look excitedly to see my husband walk into the clearing carrying firewood in his arms and makes his way to give me a quick kiss before moving on to make a fire pit.

My husband… it still felt surreal calling him that even though we have been married a little over a year now. It made me happy.

The dangerous duo quickly stop their bug chasing to go help their father and the rest of the guest making their way into the clearing. Every single person holding something to bring into the wide space.

"I found the telescope!" Loke cheers while holding up the contraption that I hadn't seen since before my father's death, "It was hidden deep in the attic," the orange-haired male explains while taking it towards the shore to set it up with Happy who had learned how to set up telescopes.

We liked to watch the stars a lot back home and he sometimes stole the telescope from the astronomy tower to star gaze with his sister back in Crocus.

"How are my two angels doing?" Natsu asks when he makes his way towards us after dropping off the firewood a few feet away.

He picks up Alexander who had crawled a ways away to hand him to his mother and take Seiko from her arms to help her burp after finishing her bottle. He does it so naturally and told me how he had always fed, burped, and cleaned Rosy after she was born. Mira always looked after Happy while Rosy stayed by his side until she was old enough to be kept with her brother. He said that it was after their first wedding anniversary he spent without her was when he really began to shut himself out, but now he spent every free minute with all four of his kids. He even made time for our closest friends and myself without overworking or burning himself out.

"Seiko has been fed, we just need Siro to wake up to feed him," I tell him while receiving Seiko after he burps her and giving him a kiss that still curls my toes with happiness.

"I'll feed him. You can take a break from sitting to help if you want," Natsu suggests while scooping up Siro who opens his eyes blearily, "Come on Etherios, it's time for some grub."

Ever since Siro was born, Natsu has not stopped calling him Etherios after I gave our baby boy that middle name. I had always loved Natsu's original family name and when I had learned I was pregnant I knew that if I had a boy I wanted to grant him that name whether it was his first or middle name. Because of that Natsu and Levy came up with Danica to be Seiko's middle name which meant "Morning Star" to show the importance the stars had in our lives.

Standing, I stretch up and leave Natsu with Erza to go and help Loke and Happy who were still tinkering with my old telescope. The old device leaves a smile on my face as I remember my father explaining to me how it worked even when he didn't know how to properly use it.

"Do you think we'll see the meteor shower from here?" Loke asks while looking up at the large opening in the trees over the lake.

"Trust me when I say that the show will look better here than back at the manor," I tell him when we make our way towards where everyone was already settled in their own picnic blankets and passing around food to eat before the sun fully set.

Loke says nothing as he settles beside Cana who eagerly wraps her arms around his waist while scooting close to him to put her head on his shoulder. He then goes to hug her close while I make my way over towards where Natsu was sitting alone in our own blanket with the babies placed back in their bassinets. I sit down next to Natsu and he doesn't even wait for me to be settled before wrapping an arm around my waist and hugging me close to him. I don't complain as i lean into him to enjoy the familiar woodsy smell that clings to him after cutting up firewood. Both Happy and Rosy don't take long to come and sit with us to eat from the food Mirajane and Juvia were passing out while their husbands remained with their babies.

I watch Happy and Rosy animatedly chat with their dad while shoving their faces with food, similarly to their father, and wonder what the future had in store for the six of us. I knew that one day when he was ready Happy would inherit the throne from Natsu and be the next king. Rosy would most likely become a member of Happy's royal court, or who knows, their roles could be switched.

For the twins, I hoped for them to take on the family businesses to improve them unless they decided to do something completely different. In that case I'd leave everything to Loke and the family I knew he eventually wanted to create with Cana. Whatever the future held I was ready to make it so that all four of my children lived happy lives filled with love and laughter.

Music produced from the instruments the cooks had brought to play and sing to, I let my eyes wander out to the clearing filled with butterflies and blooming summer flowers. I then catch sight of two perfectly intact dandelions swaying a few feet away and I get an idea. Untangling myself from my husband's hold, I stand up and walk over to the two dandelions. I then pick them gently from the ground and look back at where Natsu was watching me curiously.

"Whatcha doin Luce?" He asks when I sit back down next to him while he wraps his arm around me again while eating with his free hand.

"Passing on a tradition," I wink at him and he smiles wide, knowing what I was intending to do when he spots the white dandelions in my hand. "Happy, Rosy, here," I call to the two kids who were now staring down at their baby siblings by waving cattails in front of their faces to get their attention.

Dropping their plants on the grass, they both scurry towards me with Rosy plopping herself on my lap and Happy snuggling between me and Natsu causing his father to laugh and ruffle his hair. They both look curiously at the white dandelions in my hand that I hand out to them and warn them to make sure they didn't fall apart just yet.

"I'm going to show you some magic," I tell them as they keep still and continue to stare at the flower before them, "Now what we're about to make is called a Fairy Wish. Dig deep into your heart and think up of a powerful wish you want to make and then blow the seeds away," I explain while remembering Natsu's quick explanation of what a Fairy Wish was when we were kids just a year younger than Rosy who is now eight, "Make sure that you let your wish bloom at the back of your mind and make a home in your heart. Only then will it be a real Fairy Wish and one day come true."

"Will my wish happen right away?" Rosy asks while looking up at me curiously.

"Does this actually work?" Happy then asks while looking at me skeptically, "Will my wish actually come true?"

Smiling, I kiss the top of his head and nod, "It will be a while before it comes true, but your will take root somewhere and someday it will be granted. However, no matter how long time passes, your wish _will_ come true."

"Did _your_ wish come true mom?" Happy asks and I turn to look at Natsu who intertwines our hands and smiles warmly at me.

"Both our wishes did," Natsu says while pulling up my hand and kissing my knuckles.

That was all the duo needed to accept the fact that Fairy Wishes were real and magical. They even decided to wait to make their wishes until the meteor shower hit by waiting patiently and holding their dandelions as gently as they would hold their baby siblings.

When the first streak of light shot across the sky and Gem's excited, "THE STARS ARE FALLING!" echoes throughout the clearing, Happy and Rosy instantly make their wish by blowing the seeds and then watching the wind carry them away while fireflies begin to glow and look as if they were helping to carry on the wishes.

"Come on Happy, let's catch the stars before they get away!" Rosy then squeals before taking her brother's hand and dragging him out a ways away from the lake's shore to chase the shooting stars that reflected on the water's surface.

I then scoot in closer to Natsu who wraps an arm around me as we watch the kids drag Gem and Mini to chase the stars with them. All the while everyone else happily mingles with one another while the stars continue to fall in burning streaks of light, and suddenly the lonely island I once used to inhabit wasn't so lonely anymore.

The sinking island that Natsu and I were once trapped on no longer made us feel detached from the world around us. Instead it was finally connected with the world around us and filled people we once used to try to stay away from for one reason or another. Our world was bigger and happier thanks to a little boy who took a lonely girl on the biggest adventure of her life.

* * *

**So we have finally reached the official end of S.T.S.O.F making this a wrap.**

**I once again want to give the greatest thanks to all of my wonderful readers who have stuck by my side for all of these years that it took to improve and finish this wonderful story. This mini story is dedicated to you and your wonderful ideas and Fairy Wishes I was able to grant to the best of my ability, so thank you once again for believing in me.**

**I also want to thank Flor de CerezoNFTLC for helping me name the Dragneel twins. Your list of names were such a great help and it was so hard to pick which ones I liked the most because they were all good ones, so thank you again!**

**On another note, I think it's a great time to end S.T.S.O.F here since it was during the month of January when I thought up of this wonderful story back in 2015. This month marks the 5 year anniversary of the idea that bloomed in a young 18-year-old's mind and grew to be something amazing and long-lasting.**

**Anywho, This is the last of S.T.S.O.F but I am still continuing writing so please go on and check out my rewrite of Paranormal and let's all go on a spooky adventure together!**

**Shout outs **

**I want to give a great big shout out to all those who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed:**

**\- DecemberRome = So much fluff!**

**\- Meow Orbit = I'm happy you liked the dedication because you really did help in creating that chapter, and dang that is a questions I was not expecting. I'd like to think that if they all met up in the afterlife they'd find a way to make it work, and not like a polyamorous relationship. I think they'd all just remain friends in the afterlife rather than to make romantic relationships, but there would definitely be reincarnation. Lucy and Lisanna would most probably joke about who would get to keep Natsu during their next reincarnation lol.**

**\- Amanny = Yes! We have all been waiting a good while for that marriage and I'm so glad I was finally able to write it!**

**\- stranger1999 = I'm glad you liked it, I deadass cried while writing the chapter, including this one lol. I mean Natsu was sad because two of his favorite people he wished he could celebrate his happy day with weren't there, just like Lucy was sad her parents couldn't be there either. Anywho, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully this ending was also to your liking!**

**\- MagicalFoxInTheWilderness = I'm so happy you really liked it and that I did one of your ideas justice, hopefully this time brings the same happy reaction!**

**\- Guest = I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole. The idea came to me in high school five years ago when I was daydreaming in class instead of paying attention to the lecture. I don't quite remember what class it was but I do remember randomly writing down the scene that comes out in the Author's Note of my previous story Another and was later rewritten in Chapter 48 - Fractured Hearts in S.T.S.O.F. That one scene is what helped create this wonderful story we now see finished here.**

**\- Secret a = I'm really happy you loved this story as much as I loved writing it! It has been such a great journey thus far and I can't wait to go on many more with you and the others. Thanks again for being a part of this, my heart is full of warmth! Also, I can't quite remember what was going through my head when I thought up of this story, but this whole journey began with a randomly written down scene which you can read the original version in**** the Author's Note of my previous story Another which was later rewritten in Chapter 48 - Fractured Hearts in S.T.S.O.F. That one scene is the reason this whole story exists which I'm so happy you all enjoyed.**

**Well that's all the shout outs for today!**

**Finally I want to give one last thank you filled with immense love and just say I can't wait to see you all in my future work.**

**This is DemonHeart42 signing out.**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
